Ice Cream and Brownies
by Athenian Grace
Summary: Lily is finally going to give James a chance to go on a date with her...but it wasn't as simple as she thought it was going to be. LEJP
1. Prolouge

**AN: Hey guys. This is my first Lily/James story. I hope you like it. Review please…but you don't have to…I'm just asking…so don't think that I'm begging and now I'm babbling. Hehehe. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks mucho

* * *

**

**Prolouge **

"I'm going to do it, Mom" Lily said confidently. "This year, I'm going to give James Potter a chance" Rose smiled at her daughter. After six years of capably averting every offer that James gave her, Lily was finally going to give in. "I mean," she started again. "I went out with Amos, but that didn't work out because I was comparing him to James! Can you even believe that? I was comparing him to the bane of my existence, but mom-" Lily looked at Rose. With a dreamy smile, she tilted her head and closed her eyes. "I am going to say 'yes' to James!"

"Oh, Lily" Rose said happily. "I always wanted James to be your boyfriend! This is going to be wonderful!"

She frowned. "You only know James from my stories. How could you even tell that he's boyfriend material?"

She snorted at her daughter's question. "With the way that boy kept asking you out, it could only be love. No man would go down on his knees, begging you to say yes for SIX years!"

Lily blushed. "I'm such a horrible person. I should have said yes the first time he asked me"

"Lily, darling, If James Potter is as devoted to you as I think he is, he won't let you go"

She giggled. "I have to go get ready. We're going to Diagon Alley today right? Maybe the Potters will be there!"

She skipped up the steps and slammed her bedroom door shut. Rose smiled up the stairs. "Finally" She whispered before walking into the kitchen and getting a cup of coffee. She looked around quietly and picked the phone up.

"_Hello"_ The person said on the other line.

"Laura?"

"_Rose? Is that you? Oh, Harold! You're right! The phone does work!" _

"Laura, listen, I have the best news for you" Rose laughed.

"_What's that?" _

"Lily has finally decided to give James a chance"

"_What?! Harold! Harold! Get over here!" _

"_What is it?" _Rose heard on the other line.

"_Rose said that Lily is going to give James a chance-Hey!" _

"_Rose, Rose? Is that you?" _Harold asked. Rose hummed in reply. _"You say Lily is going to give my boy a chance?"_

"That I did"

"_Well I'll be damned…I'll be damned!" _Harold laughed joyously. _"Are you two going to Diagon today?" _

"Yes, for her school supplies"

"_Wonderful! James, Remus, Sirius and Peter will be there!"_

"That's heavenly" she responded with a sigh. "I'll see you there! Lily is going to be so excited!"

-----

Lily kept her head down as she passed by the ice cream shop. There he was, James Potter, standing tall and laughing at what Sirius said. She sat on a bench quickly and picked her book up. When she was sure that he was looking away, she looked above the book stared at the tan Adonis. Sure he wasn't buff, but he had muscles from years of being a chaser. He had glasses, but behind them were hazel eyes that made your knees weak. His hair, jet black and tousled giving him a 'I just got shagged, what now?' look.

She sighed before turning her gaze back to the book so she wouldn't be caught. She looked up when someone sat next to her. "Hey there, Evans" Lily frowned. She folded her hands on her lap and looked away. Kevin Chang scoffed. "Oh come now. Don't ignore me. How would you like to go to the bookstore with me? We could talk and stuff"

She shifted in uneasiness before standing and looking around, wondering where her mother was. "I'm sorry, Kevin" She said. "But I don't want to-" He pulled her down onto his lap and began stroking her hair. "What are you doing?!" she cried. Many people looked towards them. She looked at them, wondering why they weren't helping.

"Come on, Lily," Kevin cooed. "I know you want me"

"You're sadly mistaken!" She tried to squirm out of his arms. "Let me go, you jerk!"

"She said, let go" Lily looked up, expecting James, but there stood Remus Lupin.

"What're you going to do, Lupin?" Kevin taunted. Lily screamed as the boy fell forward. The two fell off the bench and onto the ground. Kevin was gripping her waist tightly. Above them stood a furious James Potter.

"Let. Her. Go." He growled. Kevin quickly jumped off of her.

"See you later, Evans" He shouted over his shoulder.

Lily felt tears jerk out of her eyes. She was trying so hard to impress James and now, here she was, sitting on a dirty, cobblestone ground. Her cheeks were red, her hair a mess from the way Kevin brushed it, and her thighs ached from when she fell. Remus shot her a sympathetic look as James helped her up. He brushed the tears from her cheeks and smiled at her softly. "You okay, Lily?" he asked. She nodded, wiping her eyes roughly.

"Sorry for crying like a baby, fellas" She sniffled. "I just look like a mess!" She forced out a laugh. "Gosh, I worked so hard to look good this morning"

Sirius tilted his head. "Trying to look good for someone, Evans?" he asked. She glanced up at him and blushed. "Aww! She was! So who's the lucky man who gets the hand of beautiful Lily Marie Evans?"

"Lily?" She turned to look at her mom.

"I have-"

"James!" Remus, Sirius and Lily looked up to see Maggie Hart throw her arms around the said boy. "I've been looking all over for you!" Lily's eyes widened. Maggie was a good friend of hers in the beginning of Hogwarts. The two separated, however, after not seeing eye to eye. James cleared his throat and gave a sheepish smile. Remus and Sirius were looking at him expectantly.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend. Maggie, these are my friends, Remus, Sirius and-"

"Hi, Lily!" Maggie exclaimed. "We haven't seen each other in forever! We really must catch up! Come on, James, I want to go to the candy store"

He frowned. "But wait, Lily are you-"

"I have to go" She muttered before turning, grabbing her book, and running back to her mother.

James shot a glance towards his friends before he was dragged off by Maggie. "What's wrong with her?" Sirius asked. A quiet Peter walked up to them while James and Maggie walked away.

"M-maybe sh-she's finally fallen for him" He stuttered.

Remus and Sirius laughed loudly. "You must be joking, Wormtail" Remus grinned. "Lily Evans would never fall for James"


	2. I Want You To Want Me

**AN: Hey guys. I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like the rest of the story. **

**Chapter 1: I Want You To Want Me**

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm begging you to beg me

* * *

_

Lily fell onto her bed with a groan. She had spent the whole feast staring at the one and only, James Potter. She figured that at least one person down at the Great Hall noticed, maybe stupid Kevin Chang, but she didn't really care. As if an answer to her question, her best friend Alice came in with a frown. "Lily? Why were you staring at Potter all night? Did he do something to you?" She moaned in agony. "Whoa. What'd he do?!"

"He was born!"

Alice giggled. "Isn't that that problem?"

"Now it's the blessing!"

She stared at her friend. "Now, your voice is muffled by your pillow so I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just say that it was a _blessing_ that James Potter was born?" Lily took the pillow off her face and a sheepish frown. Alice's eyes widened as she climbed into Lily's bed. "No!" She gasped. The redhead nodded. "You did not, DID NOT, fall for Potter!"

"But I did" She whimpered. "Merlin! Damn him and his…his beautiful hair and his hazel eyes and his toned body and his tanned skin and his stupid glasses and-"

"Lily!" She scolded. "You didn't just fall for him! You fell _in love _with him!"

She made a face before laughing. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did," Alice drawled.

"Yes I did!" She cried. Whimpering lightly, she grabbed her arms and shook her. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do?!"

"First off, you're going to stop shaking me" She growled. Lily immediately stopped. "Secondly, you're going to steal James Potter from Maggie Hart!"

"How?" she whined.

"I see that you're very opposed to the idea" she said sarcastically. Their other roommates had just walked in and Alice quieted her voice. "Lily," She whispered. "James has been running after you since first year! If you can't get him back than I don't know what to tell you. Do you know what I've been hearing about Hart? She jumps from guy to guy and when she's sure that they've completely fallen for her, she dumps them like a broken wand! You have to win James' heart, get married, and have a million fat babies!"

"A million fat babies?" Lily asked in shock. "You know, I'm kind of tokophobic, so maybe not that many children, but-"

"Lily," Alice hissed. "You must have millions of fat babies to keep James happy"

"Would you be serious for a second!"

"Ladies!" The two straightened up as Minerva McGonagall came into the room. "I just wanted to see if there was anything wrong in the room."

"Nothing, Professor" Their voices rang.

She nodded stiffly. "Very well, oh and, Miss Auburn" Alice stood.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?"

The teacher smiled at her. "Frank is waiting for you in the common room. I took the liberty of passing along his message since I was coming this way" Alice blushed as the girls 'ooh'ed behind her.

"Thank you, professor" She smiled. When she left, she waved at the others, gave a discreet wink to Lily and ran down the stairs. When she was near the bottom she let out a giggle. "Frank! You'll never believe what Lily-" she looked up and stopped abruptly. Frank was playing chess with James. Remus was sitting on the couch, reading, while Sirius and Peter were playing exploding snaps in the corner. They all looked up at her, waiting for her to continue.

Frank grinned at her. "What about Lily?"

"Uh…" Her eyes were wide and her arms stiff at her side. "I thought you were down here alone" she blurted out.

"Oh well the fellas had just come in. I told them they could stay down here. So what's wrong with Lily?"

"Yea, what's wrong?" James said in worry.

Alice let out a nervous laugh. "Well she uh…ehehe… she's staying here…in the dorm…until the head dorm gets fixed…cause something happened with Peeves…and she's the head girl! Yay!"

Frank frowned. "Yea…that's what they said down at the feast. James is the head boy with her- is something wrong, Alice?"

She gave him a glare. "Nothing!" With that she stomped back up the steps.

"You're bird's mental, mate" Sirius muttered from the corner.

Frank shrugged. "I love her anyway"

-----

James headed up to the boys' dorms with his friends. He glanced back down at the steps with a sigh. "What do you think is really wrong with Lily?" He asked them. Sirius shot him an annoyed look, Peter copying him. Remus sighed sadly. James was just never going to get over her.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't worry about Evans anymore. Isn't that why you go together with Hart?" Sirius complained.

"I know, I know" James defended. "It's just… Alice looked kind of worried when she saw all of us sitting there. Maybe something's wrong with her. What if she's hurt? That idiot Chang probably bothered her again. Merlin, I knew I should have followed her when she left the hall. She looked so upset"

"Maybe she was j-jealous be-because she s-saw you with M-Maggie" Peter stuttered. "S-she was l-looking at you an a-awful lot, Prongs"

Sirius laughed at the notion while Remus seemed to consider it. "You know, James, Peter might just be right. He suspected it before, at Diagon. I noticed it too. She was staring at you in the Great Hall for a while before going back to her meal. She'd done it a few good times too"

"Do you think?" James asked in innocent hope.

Sirius snorted. "Don't even dream, Prongs" He said. "You'll just get your heart broken. You have to stop following her around like a lost puppy that she'll merely kick around" Everyone stared at him, shocked to silence. With a heavy sigh, James fell onto his bed and closed the curtains. Sirius looked around uncomfortably. "Was it something I said?" he asked.

Remus and Peter rolled their eyes. "Nice j-job, Padfoot" Peter said. "Now he's going to sleep on a wet pillow"

Remus chuckled and patted Peter's back.

Sirius huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I was just saying that truth"

"You said it like an insensitive jerk"

"Isn't that what I am?" He asked in faux confusion

"Go to sleep, Sirius!" Remus laughed.

* * *

James grimaced as Maggie gripped his arm tightly, trying to make cooing sounds in his ear. He flinched as she blew in his ear way too roughly. "Uh, Maggie" He asked. "You're a Ravenclaw, aren't you? Why are you sitting at my table?" Maggie pouted. He found it as the most unattractive thing he'd ever seen. She pressed her lips towards his cheek, opened slightly so she could slip her tongue out and lick his skin. James' jaw fell and his eyes widened in disgust. While trying not to gag, he pulled away and panted in horror. Sirius was sitting across from him, trying hard not to laugh. Peter had slipped under the table as he bubbled with giggles and Remus was fighting his smile as he continued eating, his head down to hide the mirth in his eyes.

"Do you still want me to go to my table?" she purred.

"Yes, I do" he said, still panting.

She gave him an odd look before walking away. "Okay," She had said slowly.

James was shaking, his head nodding up and down rapidly. "I have to break up with her" He said in a firm voice. "Good lord, she's…she's horrid! Why are all theses guys saying she's so wicked?!"

"Cause they meant it in a different context" Remus said. His friends were finally able to laugh freely.

However, they suddenly quieted and James stiffened when Lily sat next to him. "Good morning, Remus, Peter, Black. James"

"James?!" the four of them shouted in shock. Everyone in the hall looked at them. Lily had dropped her muffin on her plate and stared up at them. She folded her hands and placed them on her lap.

"Was I not supposed to call you James? Is that not your given name?"

James seemed flustered. "Uh, well it is-"

"So than what's wrong?"

"But you called me Black" Sirius frowned.

Lily leaned in. "Because I don't call jerks by their first name." she grabbed her plate and walked to the end of the table.

"Does that mean James isn't a jerk?" Peter asked.

"But wasn't I always a jerk to her?"

"I'm so confused" Sirius voiced.

Remus dropped his fork. "Good lord. Do you think Lily had actually fallen for him?"

The four looked at each other. "Nah" Everyone but James said.

Prongs pouted."Why couldn't she like me?"

Remus sighed and tilted his head. "She's never accepted your advances before. Why would she do it this year?"

James drooped. "Because I'm oh so charming?"

Someone snorted from behind them. They turned to look at Frank Longbottom. "You'll never believe what Alice told me" He said.

-----

Alice was staring at Frank worriedly. "He wouldn't" She whispered. Lily looked up in confusion.

"What's wrong, Alice?" She asked.

She shook her head. "I- I'm so sorry, Lily. I told Frank about James and-"

"You did what?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Alice!" The two got up from the table and ran towards Frank. "Longbottom!"

"Oh come on, Lily Bean!" Sirius whined. "He was so close to telling us what your mental issue was!" His friends gaped at him. "Did I say something wrong again?"

"Frank Longbottom" Alice hissed. "I told you so that you could help us" Lily shrugged but nodded along side her friend. "See if you still get any this week!" She screeched before pulling Lily down the hall. They grabbed their bags and left the hall. When they were by the doors, the two glanced back. Lily laughed at Frank's face. "I'm sorry, Lily. I thought I could trust him, see if James still liked you."

"It's okay, Alice" Lily sighed. "At least we stopped him before hand"


	3. How Deep Is Your Love

**AN: Hey guys. I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for the reviews. I'm happy that you like it. Sorry forgot to say that I didn't own the song in the last chapter. I don't own this one either. It belongs to the Bee Gees. Nor do I own the other songs mentioned below. The last song is called Close To You by the Carpenters.**

**Chapter Two: How Deep Is Your Love**

_How deep is your love, how deep is your love_

_I really need to learn_

_Cause we're living in a world of fools_

_Breaking us down, when they should all just let us be_

_We belong to you and me

* * *

_

"I'm not a happy person" Lily grumbled.

Alice giggled as the entered the Muggle Studies classroom. "Neither is Frank"

She smirked in response as they took their seat. Quickly, the rest of the students began pouring in. She blushed as James, Remus and Sirius walked in. Peter had taken divinations. Alice nudged her and she glared, turning away quickly. Their professor walked in, smiling. "Hello class! Today, we will be learning muggle songs! If we are lucky enough, someone who sings well can sing one for us"

Alice coughed and started pointing at Lily. The class looked at the two as Lily fought to bring her hand down.

"Do you sing, Evans?" Professor Meister asked. Lily looked down and nodded with a blush.

"Does she?!" Alice laughed. "She's brilliant! A siren even! She's wonderful! Lily, you must sing!"

"Alice" She hissed.

"Oh please, Lily Bean" Sirius grinned as he turned in his seat to look at her.

James nodded with a comforting smile. She sighed dreamily and nodded "I guess I can"

The Gryffindors cheered for her while the Ravenclaws called politely.

For half the period, Meister discussed the music of muggle time. The class was near falling asleep when he finally announced that it was time for Lily to sing. "May I go first?!" Someone begged. The class turned to look at Maggie Hart, waving her hand in the air furiously. Alice made a gagging sound, Sirius snorting in laughter. Meister scratched his head before nodding.

"Of course, Miss Hart. Please come to the front"

Lily sunk in her seat as Maggie sung her heart out to "Afternoon Delight" by Starland Vocal Band.

"She sings heavenly" Lily muttered, and it was true. She couldn't deny that Maggie was a great singer. All of her classmates had smiles on their faces. How was she supposed to beat that? Alice pulled her up.

"Lily," Alice growled. "You are a lot better than you think you are!"

"No, I'm not. Why would he ever like me now?" She whispered miserably. Unfortunately for her, the boys in front of her heard. They turned around and grinned at her. Sirius shot her a sympathetic look.

"This guy you're trying to impress, I'm sure that he must be completely blind if he doesn't notice you" He whispered.

James raised her hand and kissed it softly. "The guy's crazy, Tiger Lily"

_'Do you call yourself crazy all the time, Mr. Potter?' _she thought to herself.

Maggie passed her desk purposefully when she was done singing. "Try and beat that, Evans" she whispered.

"Miss Evans?" Professor Meister called.

Lily looked around, panicking. "Uh…do I have to?"

"Evans, Evans!" Sirius started cheering. Her fellow Gryffindors chanted with him for support. In the end, Alice had to drag her up to the front before racing back to her seat. Lily cleared her throat and looked around.

"Uh…this is a song from last year. It's called 'How Deep Is Your Love' by the Bee Gees" She glanced at James, than Alice before clearing her throat again. She started singing, but her voice was too soft to be heard.

"Come on, Lily" Remus encouraged. "I've heard you sing before. You're really good!"

Lily smiled at him and started again.

"_I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I wanna feel you in my arms again"_

Remus eyes widened. "Obviously, I hadn't heard her singing loud enough" he whispered to James. "She's brilliant"

"Shh, shh, shh" James said, pushing Remus' face away. "Shut up"

Remus rolled his eyes and James leaned closer to stare at Lily.

"_And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love and then softly leave  
And its me you need to show"_

Maggie's jaw dropped. Evans was good, much better than herself. She balled her fists and punched the desk. Her mother wasn't giving her sufficient voice lessons! She had to get better ones! "I bet Evans gets the top vocal tutor" She whispered in annoyance.

"_How deep is your love (how deep is your love)  
I really need to learn  
cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me"_

Lily broke off, not sure if she wanted to sing anymore. With a quick glance around the room, she scurried back to her seat. They all started clapping, much louder than Maggie's applause. Meister walked towards her with a beaming grin. "Miss Evans! Why haven't you joined the Hogwarts Choir?"

* * *

"That was so embarrassing" Lily groaned as she fell onto the couch in the common room. Alice smiled.

"It was brilliant! James was completely mesmerized. He couldn't keep his eyes off you!"

"Neither could Kevin Chang" She muttered in disgust. "God, why am I such a creep magnet?!" At that moment, Peter sat next to her, chewing his chocolate like a beaver. She raised an eyebrow, gaping before rolling her eyes and headed up to the dorms. "Exactly what I mean! Exactly what I mean!" Alice had doubled over in laughter while Peter looked around in confusion.

The rest of the marauders had walked in and surveyed the scene. "What happened?" Remus asked softly. Alice gasped, still laughing, as she stumbled her way up stairs. "Wormtail?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know. I just started eating my chocolate and they ran away"

"You're choco-" His eyes narrowed as he stared at the candy. "Peter, is that mine?"

"Uh…was it on the desk?"

"Peter!"

"Prongs! Padfoot! Help!"

-----

James was walking down the hall, letting his feet bring him to the kitchens. His head was down as he began thinking, biting his thumb in the process. Lily was everything to him… everything. He was completely in love with her, a fact that he was clear with. He could always try to make her jealous, or he could go for that direct question also. He sighed in relief when he saw a painting of fruits. Raising his hand, he tickled the pair and twisted the doorknob that appeared. "Moxy," he called softly. "Would you mind getting me my-" He trailed off when he saw all the house elves gathered around the one and only Lily Evans.

Their eyes were wide in wonder as she smiled at them.

"_On the day that you were born_

_The angles got together, and decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair _

_Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue" _

James stared at her, nearly drooling. What. A. Goddess.

"_That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you all around_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you"_

"Wow, Lily" He blurted out. The house elves jumped at the sudden intrusion. James blushed when Lily grinned up at him. "You're really good. You should have taken Meister's offer up. You know, to join the Hogwarts Choir"

She shrugged, her cheeks reddening. "I'm okay, I guess"

The house elves bowed before popping away to fulfill both of their requests. Moxy, of course, knew what to get once seeing her Master James walk in. The two sat down, smiling at each other shyly. "Why…why have you been talking to me lately, Lily?" he asked.

She looked down. James lifted her head with his fingers. He gently brushed her chin before widening his eyes and bringing the hand back to his lap quickly. Lily giggled. "I guess I've just had a change of heart"

"Really?!" He asked quickly. He cleared his throat and wiped the smile off his face. "Really?" he asked more calmly.

She nodded. "Really"

"Miss Lily" She looked down. "I brought your ice cream, Miss Lily. Moxy will come with your brownies soon, Master James"

"Oh really, you don't have to call me that-" she started but the house elf apperated away. She drooped before grabbing the spoon and shoving some ice cream into her mouth. He tilted his head in question. She swallowed and smiled at him. "Muggles use ice cream to calm themselves"

"Oh," he answered lamely. "I use brownies"

"Sounds delicious" She laughed. He smirked at her as the house elf came and gave him a plate of at least a dozen brownies. Her eyes widened as she stared at them. "You can eat all of that?" she asked. He nodded. With a quick glance, she took three of them off the plate and put them on her napkin.

"Hey!" He laughed.

She batted her eyelashes and grinned. "We don't want that all mighty James Potter to be getting fat. I should help you. We don't want to deprive you of your beauty so I shall eat some of them for you" She said resolutely.

"Minx" He muttered.

"Moron"

"Sexy Moron"

She rolled her eyes and continued eating her ice cream. "You're Delusional"

"You're just Beautiful" She blushed and looked down. With a quick glance away, James picked up his plate of brownies. "I'll see you later, Tiger Lily" He said, leaving the room.

"Tiger Lily?" she asked herself. Moxy had come up to her, tugging her skirt.

"Miss Lily, I think Master James likes you"

"Do you?" Lily asked.

"Yes. I think he'll eat millions of Moxy's brownies so that you'll love him back"

Lily smiled and bent down. "Guess what, Moxy"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"He doesn't have to eat them at all" She picked up her ice cream and waved goodbye.

Moxy was gaping at her as the door closed. "Winky! Winky! Master James has finally made her fall for him!"


	4. Razorblade

**AN: Hey guys. I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for the reviews. I'm happy that you like it. I don't own the song. It belongs to the strokes**

**Chapter Three: Razorblade**

_Oh no_

_My feelings are more imporant than yours_

_Oh drop dead, I don't care, I won't worry_

_Let it go

* * *

_

Remus nudged James as he continued to stare at Lily. "Prongs," he hissed. "You're girlfriend is watching!" James straightened up, clearing his throat, and staring ahead. He reddened as he heard their professor call on Lily.

"Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall called. "Point your wand at the branch, please?" James leaned in. He had thoroughly embarrassed himself when McGonagall asked him to perform the spell. The spell, if performed correctly, would turn the branch into an object supposedly associated with someone you care about. His branch turned into a lily flower. Maggie had looked annoyed while Lily looked at anything but him.

He watched Lily sit up and point her wand at the branch. After saying the incantation, she watched the branch shift form. Lily tilted her head in confusion, looking at it. "A… brownie?" She asked. Suddenly remembering the night before, she blushed and hid her face in her hands. McGonagall laughed quietly. After rewarding her a few points, she walked away.

"Lily," James hissed. She refused to look back. "Psst! Lily! Lily! Back here! It's James! Lily! Lily!"

"Miss Evans" McGonagall drawled. "I do believe that Mister Potter is trying to catch your attention."

James looked down before grinning when Lily turned slowly. "What'd it turn into? I can't see it?"

She blushed and whipped back around. James looked at Remus in confusion. "Sirius is in front of her" He whispered. Remus' eyes widened.

"James, don't you dare-"

"Sirius! Sirius!" The boy turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, master?"

He snorted. Trying to make sure that Lily wouldn't hear them, he started gesturing towards her desk. Sirius, nodding, picked up object of the desk. "Hey!" Lily cried. Sirius made a face.

"Why would your twig become a brownie Evans? The person you care about a baker or something?"

Lily's cheeks reddened even more. She spared a look at James. His mouth was agape and he was staring at the brownie in disbelief. With a sudden change, he started to slowly grin and his eyes sought hers. "You care for me," He said coyly.

"No I don't" She said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You won't embarrass yourself, Lily Bean" Sirius said. "After all, his turned into your kind of flower"

She smiled softly. "Maybe just a bit" Alice squealed excitedly in her seat. Lily threw a hand over her mouth but James was sure that he heard her say 'millions of fat babies'. The class ended and they got out of their seats. "I'll see you later, Potter" Lily said stiffly but in a teasing way. James straightened up and looked away, swinging his head back and forth.

"Who knows if you'll see me? I'm quite a busy man"

"Delusional!" she laughed.

"You already know my line" He whispered. She smiled at him before grabbing the lily from his desk and walking away. "She's killing me, Moony" He whimpered. Remus opened his mouth to retort but the arms that wrapped around James' waist stopped him.

"Hey, Jamie-boo" Maggie cooed.

Sirius snorted. "Come on, Remus. Let's head out before I puke in my pants"

Remus looked at his friend. "Puke in your pants?" he asked slowly. Sirius shrugged.

"I'll still puke, no matter what"

-----

Severus Snape looked up from behind his book, watching Lily Evans walk across the hallway. "Lily" He called out. She stopped and smiled. However, when she saw who it was, the grin melted off her face. She crossed her arms and gave him an icy glare. He stood and walked towards her shyly. "Lily, I-"

"What do you want, Severus?" she asked sadly.

He looked down, scratching the back of his head. "It's just- I don't understand why we can't-"

"Be friends?" She asked. She shook her head with a laugh. "Severus, you're supporting everything that goes against me, that kills me and my kind. Right? Mudbloods? That's what I am?"

"But you're different from them!" He protested.

"How am I different?!" Severus looked down. She wiped her eyes tiredly and turned away. "I'm sorry, Severus, but we can't be friends when we have such different views on this. I hope you have a good life, lost in the dark arts"

"Lily!" He shouted as she walked away.

-----

Sirius laughed mouth wide open. Remus was shaking his head and Peter was on the floor, holding his sides, giggling hard. James had just told Maggie that her hair didn't look good on her and she smacked him across the face before walking away. James was rubbing his cheek, feeling downcast. "Oh, man" Sirius laughed. "Look at that mark on your cheek!" James sighed in annoyance. A red hand mark was left on him. Resting his head his hand, he continued eating lunch grumpily. The other three looked up when they heard a melodious laugh. James glanced up to see Remus' jaw dropped. Sirius' eyes were wide in disbelief and Peter had a smug face, as if he knew it was coming. "Look at Lily Bean, mate" Sirius whispered. James turned and stared as Lily sat on the bench with Alice.

"What's the difference?" he grumbled.

"Well you can't see it on James' angle" Remus said. "Lily!" he called out. The girl turned with as smile on her face and James nearly gasped. The white lily was behind her ear, complimenting her red hair. She frowned and grabbed Alice's hand. The two whispered something to each other before moving closer to the boys.

"James?" Lily asked. He blushed when Lily moved her hand to his cheek. "What happened?"

He cleared his throat and rubbed her hand, just as softly. "Doesn't matter. Feels better now, anyway". Lily rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away, slightly embarrassed.

What'd you say to her?"

"Say to whom?"

"James Potter," She laughed. "What did you say to your girlfriend that offended her enough to make you slap her?"

"Don't you mean make her slap him?" Peter asked quietly.

Lily tilted her head. "What'd I say before?" Alice leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened and she blushed. "Uh, well you know what I mean"

"You're just loving that picture of him slapping her, aren't you?" Sirius asked.

"Shut up, Black" She said in annoyance. "Continue, James?"

"I haven't even started" He whined.

"Well never mind!" She barked before getting up. "You try to make someone feel better and they act like idiots" She mumbled as she moved back to the other end of the table.

"Nice, Prongs," Remus snorted. "The one time she actually seemed concerned about you, you pushed her away" They watched the redhead pull something out of her bag. She threw it over to them and James caught it midair. He smiled when he saw brownies wrapped in a napkin.

* * *

Lily was having a hard time falling asleep. She sighed and looked out the window. It was a full moon. If she was lucky enough, she could get down onto the grounds and take a walk. She took her wand out and opened the window. Whispering a little incantation, she hopped out of the window and stood on the stream of mist that held her up. "Down" She commanded. The spell-made elevator brought her down. She smiled and looked around on the grounds. She wrapped her robes around her and walked on.

After a while, she found herself near the Whomping Willow. Her eyes widened when she saw a deer standing near it, a large dog next to him. "Huh?" she asked herself. She held her breath when they turned towards her. The stag went charging towards her and she whimpered in fear. It stopped right before her and she looked at it adoringly. "Well hey there," she whispered, petting its nose softly. The stag neighed. "Hmm," She hummed. "By those antlers… you must be a buck" The stag stood proudly. She giggled. "You know, you remind me of my friend James. He's just as proud as you are"

Suddenly the dog started barking. The two turned and Lily nearly screamed when she saw a much large animal clawing its way out through the bottom. She let out a startled cry when she realized it pushed the dog away. A fierce looking werewolf came out. Lily screamed loudly. The stag pushed her backwards roughly and she began running, but it was too late. The werewolf was chasing her. She screeched when she saw its claw rise up in the air. Before she could move out of the way, she was struck down and she fell to the floor. She stared up at it, shaking like a leaf. "Please don't bite me" She whimpered. "Good boy, nice boy, let the poor little flower go back-"

It roared in outrage and she screamed in fear.

"Oh, god" She moaned. It leaned down, teeth bare, but it didn't bite her. The stag rammed it's antlers into the werewolf's ribs. She took the time to get up and run again. With one last glance she ran into the castle. She didn't care about getting points off or getting scolded, she needed to get to the headmaster's office.

-----

Albus awoke when he heard a cry of pain from his office. He opened his door and looked in. "Why, Miss Evans" He said softly. "What are you doing here? At this time of the hour"

"Sir," She panted. "I know you're going to get mad at me because I was out after curfew…well actually I'm head girl so I have a right to be, but anyway- there was a werewolf on campus sir!" She told him. He nodded. "Did… did you not hear me, sir? There's a werewolf. On the loose! Out there! It's about to kill a deer!"

"Miss Evans" He said. "You're bleeding"

She looked down at her robes and indeed, there was a blood stain on it. Always being queasy with blood, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell in a dead faint. Albus sighed. "I guess I'll have to call Poppy once more"

-----

Lily opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the hospital wing. She felt the bandages on her body. The werewolf. She groaned and looked to see if there was anyone else with her. Remus Lupin was lying down in the bed next to her. Sirius Black, across from her, had bandages wrapped around his arm. Suddenly, she pieced two and two together. Remus always disappeared every month. She once caught the boys sneaking out. Those nicknames? Moony? Prongs? Padfoot? The dog was hit in its leg. Sirius' arm was injured. Remus was always pale and, though Lily wasn't trying to be mean, he acted like a girl on her period once every month.

The other boys stirred and she looked down. Her heart ached and beat in her chest rapidly. "Lily?" She heard Remus call.

She shook her head and a tear fell down from her cheek.

"What's wrong, Lily bean?" Sirius asked, yawning and stretching his arms up. She looked up and noticed how guilty Remus looked.

"How could you not tell me?" She hissed. His eyes widened as he stared at her.

"Lily…"

"I thought we were friends!" She shouted in outrage. "I thought we could share everything with each other, especially after I confided in you with what happened between Severus!"

He looked down sadly. "Lily, I didn't want you to leave-"

"You should know that I'm not that kind of person, Remus John Lupin" Sirius was sitting there uncomfortably. "Especially with the persecution I'm going through for being a _mudblood_!" She grabbed her newly cleaned robe and stood, nearly groaning as she felt a pain shoot up her side.

"Miss Evans" Pomfrey said strictly.

"Get out of my way!" She screeched. Poppy, shocked into silence, watched as the girl walked out of the room.

"I believe," She started as she looked at Remus. "That you should have put more trust in her"


	5. I'll Stand By You

**AN: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. I don't own Harry Potter, nor the song. The song belongs to The Remembrandts **

**Chapter Four: I'll Stand By You**

_I'll stand by you _

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you

* * *

_

Lily was avidly avoiding the Marauders. Every turn she took, every classroom she walked into, she made sure that she would be as far away from them as she could be. Forget James Potter, that jerk! There's so many more handsome, courageous, gorgeous, funny…

Lily sighed as she leaned against the wall. She was being an idiot. Not only was she pushing James away, but she completely disregarded Remus' feelings. She felt her eyes burn as she tried to force tears back. She had a right to be angry, didn't she? Remus should have trusted her, right? She shook her head. Of course, Remus trusted her, he was just scared after a life of hiding from prejudice. "James must hate me," She whispered. "Remus must hate me and Peter must hate me. Oh grief," She moaned. "I'm even scared of what Sirius thinks of me."

She got up again and looked around. After taking a deep breath, she ran towards her next class.

Their professor looked at her."Miss Evans, you were nearly late. Come now. We're being partnered up for dueling."

She nodded and sat in her seat. Alice turned to her happily. "Great, let's be partn-"

"Potter and Black, Bellatrix" The Slytherin grinned toothily. "Black, Sirius… Black, Narcissa." Sirius scowled in annoyance. The man went on, listing the partners. "Well, it looks like we have two Gryffindors left. Remus Lupin and Lily Evans." Lily blanched, knowing that it was them before their professor even said it. "Why don't you two go first?" Remus nodded, taking his wand out of his pocket shakily. Lily got up to the front of the room. Her eyes widened. It was perfect. "Wands at the ready," he said. Remus and Lily lifted their wands. "3… 2… 1" Remus shot his spell while Lily stood still. The spell hit her in the chest and she stumbled backwards. Remus' eyes widened.

"Miss Evans, what are you doing?! Defend yourself!"

"Expelliarmus" Remus said. Lily closed her eyes as she shielded her face with her hands. Unfortunately, it hit her stomach and she flew backwards. She groaned as she hit the wall and fell to her knees.

"Mercy" She sniffled.

The professor frowned. "I guess… Mr. Lupin wins. Miss Evans, please see me after class." The redhead nodded as she passed Remus. He gave her a confused look but she kept her head down. Unfortunately, she realized that she was sitting next to Severus. The boy was glaring at her.

"Lily, you have to put this petty argument aside." He whispered. "At least for now. I need to talk to you!" She turned to him with a scowl. "Why'd you let him beat you? Are you insane? I'll have you know that Remus isn't like us,"

"Oh really?" she drawled. He leaned in closer.

"Now I was sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore, but you're my friend and I care about you. He's a werewolf! You have to be careful around him! He'll kill you! He tried to kill me, too!" Lily's eyes blazed.

The professor looked at the angry girl. "Miss Evans, is there something wrong back- MISS EVANS!" He gasped in shock when she stood and smacked Severus across the face.

"You're absolutely horrid, Severus Snape!" She cried. Lily picked her books up and threw her bag around her shoulder. Gagging a bit, she continued. "I can't believe I'm going to admit this but… James and Sirius were right about you. You- you're a- a- an ass!"

Many gasped. Lily Evans cursing? Really? Severus remained stoic, his face slightly turned after being struck.

"Miss Evans," The teacher said slowly. "I don't know what that was all about but I'm afraid that I must-"

"Take off house points," She growled. "I don't care. That idiot deserved it!" With that she strutted out and slammed the door.

He frowned. "Actually, I was going to ask what it was about."

Sirius looked at Remus. "What do you think that was about?" He whispered. Remus shrugged. "Look at Lover boy." James was staring at the door, conflicted on if he should run after her or not. They watched him quickly raise his hand and wait for the teacher to call him.

"I think," He stuttered. "That as a head boy, I should follow Lily, make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble."

The teacher nodded. "Sure, whatever." He muttered. "I'm never going to get my way here in the school anyway."

James chuckled before getting up and running after her.

-----

James handed her the bowl of ice cream. She smiled up at him thankfully. She pushed the plate of brownies his way. "Thanks for doing that today, Lily." He said after she explained what happened. "I'm happy that you defended Remus and stopped Snape before he could do anything stupid." She shrugged. "No really," He laughed. "It means a lot to me, and my friends, that you don't hate us."

"Never did," She admitted. "I was just upset that Remus couldn't trust me enough…but I understand it now. If I were a werewolf, I'd be scared of rejection also."

James smiled. "I'm happy that you understand, Lily Bean."

She grabbed one of his brownies and broke it into pieces, sprinkling it around on her ice cream. James conjured a spoon and they ate it together. When they were at the bottom, the two glared at each other, wondering who would get the last scoop. Lily squealed as James pushed her down and grabbed the bowl.

"No!" She laughed. They tugged on the bowl until the ice cream remaining in it splattered on their faces. The two gasped. She ran a finger down James' face before licking it. He grinned at her.

"Always knew you wanted to taste some of this." He said, gesturing towards himself. She rolled her eyes and with a wave of her wand, both of them were clean.

"I'll see you later, James." she grinned. "Oh, give this to Remus for me."

She jumped up and ran out of the kitchens"

James sat, staring at the bowl on the table. With a sigh he got up and went to find his friends. It didn't take long as they were just a few corridors down. "Here," James said. "Lily told me to give this to you." Remus held his hand out and opened the note. He smiled softly.

"What is it?" Sirius asked. Remus dropped it and started running. "Hey!"

'I have to find Lily!" He shouted back.

Peter picked the note up and started giggling. "What is it, Wormtail?" Sirius asked. He turned it over for them to see. "I always knew she was an artist." He said dryly. "Especially after that picture of her wringing my neck." He grabbed his back and walked along. "Come on, James!"

"Let's go, Peter," The boy smiled. Peter took one last glance at the picture. A werewolf was lying peacefully on the ground. A girl that resembled Lily was lying on its back, looking at the stars. The werewolf would occasionally howl up at the moon and at that time, the girl would giggle and turn to hug it. Peter grinned as he stuffed the picture in his pocket. He'd give it to Remus later.

* * *

Lily glared at Severus as she walked into the Great Hall. The Slytherin slowly slid into his seat, unseen by his fellow classmates. She shook her head calmly but her eyes widened and she gasped when she felt arms wrap around her waist. Remus picked her up and twirled her around with a laugh. She craned her neck and grinned at him. "What are you doing, Remus?" She giggled.

"Today, this entire day, is completely devoted to my favorite girl in the whole world," He announced loudly. She turned and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Remus," She sighed. "I shouldn't have let my feelings take hold of me. I should have understood."

He shrugged. "It's not a problem, Lily. I understood where you were coming from, but for now-" He grinned. "We're going to the kitchens. Today, it's the two of us. Remus and Lily. No one else! Not anybody!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her away. She shook her head.

"There are a lot of people in our classes, Remus. That's not just the two of us."

"Don't care," He said nonchalantly. "That's later. Outside of class, no one is allowed to step within two feet of us."

She grinned. "But what if we walk by people?"

"Lily, you know what I mean!"

-----

James looked around. His eyebrow rose in confusion and he glanced at his friend. "Sirius," He said. The boy grunted in response. "Where's Remus?" Sirius grunted once more. James' eyes traveled around the common room once more. "Well, since I live in the Heads Quarters now, I wouldn't know. Is he upstairs?" Sirius shrugged. James sighed. "Peter, do you know where he is?"

"With Lily," The boy squeaked as he continued to eat his chocolate.

"With Lily?" The other two marauders asked in shock. As if in cue, the portrait hole burst open and laughter rung in the room.

"That was so stupid!" Lily laughed. Remus craned his neck to glare at her.

James burned with jealousy as he noticed that Lily was on Remus' back, his hands on her thighs to support her. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her arms around his chest and her head resting on his shoulder. "It was not stupid!" Remus pouted, bouncing her a bit.

"On an arbitrary scale from one to ten, eating six dozen brownies and throwing up in the loo afterwards puts you on the cool level of negative one million."

Remus frowned. "Well negative one million also equals negative one which isn't that bad."

She burst out laughing and kissed his neck as he let her down. "Today was so much fun, Remus. We should do it again some time!"

"It's a date," He said, grinning at her. Sirius fell into a coughing fit while Peter jumped onto James' lap, making sure that his friend wouldn't tackle the werewolf.

Lily giggled and kissed Remus' cheek again. She looked at the others in somewhat of shock. "Oh, hey guys- Peter, why are you sitting on James' lap?" The boy stuttered, trying to come up with a conclusion.

"It… It's comfy and James is really warm," He said. James growled, his beet red.

"Considering how red his face is," Lily said worriedly. She walked over, pushed Peter out of the way and felt James' forehead. "James! You're burning up! Are you sick?!"

"Oh he's sick with something," Sirius muttered, Peter giggling next to him. "We'll take him to our dorm, Lils. We wouldn't want to interrupt your little fun night with Remus. We'll be sure to bring him back to his room in the morning."

Remus kissed Lily's cheek. "If it's okay, I'd rather stay. I wouldn't want to leave a sick friend behind." Lily beamed at him.

Sirius shrugged in response. "You're call, if you want a death wish-"

"You're such a good friend, Remus!" She told him proudly. "I'll see you guys later. Get better, James! I wouldn't want you getting sick." James briefly forgot his anger as he grinned goofily at the redhead. "Maybe, tomorrow morning, we can have some breakfast together?" She asked hopefully. He nodded enthusiastically. However, once she left and only the four boys remained, he began to growl and glare at his friend. Remus gulped uneasily.

"N-now, James-"

"It's a date, Lily? Had a fun time, Lily? Bare my children, Lily?!" Remus ran, nearly screaming like a girl.

"James it was nothing like that!"

"Am I the best man at the wedding? Or will you mock me even more and make me the maid of honor?!"

"James!" Remus screamed in horror as he ran around the couch.

"Get back here, Lupin!"

"We didn't do anything!"

"You ate brownies!"

"So?!"

"Brownies are MY favorite! She can't associate it with you, you great arse! I'm going to kill you!"

"We didn't do anything!"

"Are you going to name your first son after me?!"

"James, let go of my leg!"


	6. I Don't Like Your Girlfriend

**AN: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. I don't own Harry Potter or the song. The song belongs to Avril Levigne. (lol, I don't like the song that much, but it fits the chapter.)**

**Chapter Five: **I Don't Like Your Girlfriend

_She's like, so whatever_

_You can do so much better_

_I think we can should get together, ya_

_And that's what everyone's talking bout

* * *

_

James grumpily stormed towards the Heads' Quarters in the morning. Stupid Remus, making Lily laugh. Stupid fun day that made Lily give more attention to stupid Remus. Stupid Remus eating his brownies… Stupid. He muttered the password to the small girl on her swing. She grinned at him and the portrait swung open. He walked in and his eyes widened when he heard noise coming from the kitchen. He heard Lily moaning in agony. "Lily?" He called out.

"James! You're here really early! Just- just sit down! I'm almost done!" He heard her shout.

He scrunched his face curiously. "Lily Bean, what are you doing in-" He paused when he heard something clatter on the floor. Lily groaned in frustration and the door swung open as she threw the ladle out. James ducked and it soared over his head, hitting the wall.

"I don't need you anyway!" She screeched.

James narrowed his eyes at the door. Slowly, he walked towards it and pushed it open. He stared at Lily, gulping loudly. She looked…adorable. She was wearing a purple apron over a tie-dye shirt that complimented her curves and jean dungarees that hung on her loosely. Her yellow bandana was tied on her head, keeping her hair back, some strands hanging around her face. There was flour all over her, even on the tip of her nose. Her hair swished back and forth and she was humming a song as she continued mixing the pancake batter. She looked up at with a bright smile. "Didn't I tell you to sit?" She asked. "Good to see you better, James. Go on. Breakfast will be done soon enough."

"Why didn't you just call the house elves, Lily?" he asked softly. She shrugged and poured some batter onto the pan. She grabbed the spatula and held it in her hand.

"It seemed more special if I made it."

"It doesn't matter to me if you made it or not," He said. "As long as I get to eat it with you."

She giggled and walked over to hug him. "Thanks, James. That means a lot. Now go on and sit." He grinned at her once more before walking out. He walked towards the table and waited patiently. A few minutes more and Lily started to bring toast and eggs out. "The sausages and the pancakes should be done-"

The two heard a bell ring.

"Now!" Lily beamed. She ran into the kitchen and came back out with the food. She sat down next to James with a blush. "I hope you like it."

He smiled at her and filled his plate up. She leaned in and watched as he cut a piece of the egg off and brought it up to his mouth. His eyes widened. "Lily, this is amazing!" He said. Her eyes glossed over happily.

"Really?"

"Yes! It's wonderful!" He grabbed the toast and bit into it, munching joyfully.

"Oh, well..." Lily grinned. "I'll just grab some orange juice, okay?" James nodded, picking the pancake up with his hand and chomping a piece off. She hopped off her seat and ran into the kitchen. James glanced her way before grabbing a napkin and spitting the food into it.

"It's horrible," He whispered to himself. He shuddered and held back the tears as he prepared himself to eat again. "You can do this, James." He told himself. "Pain is only of the moment."

James heard the door open again and he quickly stuffed the pancakes into his mouth. Lily laughed. "You must really like me cooking!"

He whimpered softly. "It's great," He told her. "Nothing like I've ever tasted before."

-----

"Alice!" Lily giggled. "You were right!"

Alice laughed. "So James really wolfed down the food you made?"

"Yea! I couldn't believe it! I put the most horrible spices in the pancake batter! The sausages were smothered in hot sauce and the eggs were soggy. Even the toast was bad!" Alice and Lily held onto each other so they wouldn't fall over. "I can't believe it! Every time he would swallow he'd leap for the orange juice! I thought he was going to grab the pitcher!"

She grinned at her best friend. "That just proves me right. James would do anything to please you. It must be love."

Lily blushed and smiled shyly. "Hopefully," She whispered. The two walked on. "Come on, Alice. We should tell James the truth."

"Aw! Why do you have to ruin all the fun?"

Sirius turned from his hiding spot to see the two walking away. He giggled giddily. "Lily loves James," He whispered to himself as he skipped down the hall. "Yipee! There's hope!"

* * *

"You're a little minx!" Remus laughed. Because they couldn't find James, Lily and Alice had decided to tell Remus first. With a fluid-like motion, he threw Lily over his shoulder and began walking towards the Room of Requirements. "Come on, Lily, Alice. I'll take you to James."

"Why are you carrying me?!" Lily laughed.

"Because your feet must hurt from running around the castle," The werewolf responded. Alice snorted.

"Oh sure, don't worry about me at all." She drawled. "I wasn't with her when she was searching for James. My feet wouldn't hurt at all. Why should I be carried?"

"She weighs less than you, Alice," Remus joked. "And Frank would kill me if he saw me carrying you."

"And James won't tackle you into a wall?" She asked.

"I can handle, Potter." He said confidently. "I think." He stopped abruptly and put Lily on the floor. "Okay you two, you're going to get startled but I need you to follow my lead. We're going to walk through all of this," he said, pointing towards a little pathway of entrances. "And while we do that, I need you to think of a place where we won't be disturbed. The two nodded. "Good. Let's go."

Lily and Alice closed their eyes and grabbed hands. Remus grabbed Lily's and led them through. They opened their eyes at the end and the two gasped when a door appeared. "Cool, yea?" Remus asked. He opened the door and walked in. James was sitting in the center.

"James!" Lily said excitedly. The raven haired boy turned. He grinned.

"Alas! You've found our secret! Welcome to the Room of Requirements."

She made a face. "So if I were thirsty-" A glass of water appeared near the table that James was sitting by. Her eyes widened. "Fascinating!" She cried. James laughed. He got up and pulled her further into the room.

"So why'd Moony bring you all the way here?"

Alice snorted. "We've got a bit of a confession."

"What's that?"

Lily blushed and grinned sheepishly. "The cooking that I made for you this morning… wasn't really my cooking. I purposefully sabotaged your breakfast." James frowned.

"Why'd you do that?"

"To see if you really cared! Congrats! You passed!"

He laughed. "Why'd I pass?"

She sat on his lap with a happy sigh. "Because you forced all that food down to make me happy, even though it caused you much pain."

He rolled his eyes. "You could be Lady Marauder, Lils." He told her. "That's brilliant." She laughed.

"That's pretty cool." She said proudly. He kissed her cheek and stood. "Hey!" she whined.

"Sorry, Lily Bean, but I've got to go. I promised Sirius to meet him soon. I've been up here for a while, after all. Feel free to stay." She nodded and waved goodbye. "Come on, Remus." The door closed and Lily and Alice were left alone.

"So…what do we do in here?" Alice asked. Lily closed her eyes and she gasped happily as she felt grass underneath her. She looked around. There was a tree near the door and a by the corner. The room was much larger. "Wow!" Alice said. "You've got one imagination."

Lily smiled when suddenly, an idea popped into her mind. "I need to know how to swoon James Potter."

"Lily!" Alice gasped. "You sly devil, what do you think you're doing?" Lily glanced at her friend before snatching a piece of paper out of the air. She read over it and blushed deeply. "What's it say?" Lily shook her head. "Come now, I want to see it!" Alice grabbed it from her. She laughed at what she read. "You have to know how to cook because he likes to eat a lot."

"I'm decent," She muttered.

"You have to flirt, but not overly, because James finds that annoying." She continued to read. She scratched her head thoughtfully. "So then why's he dating Maggie Hart?"

"Continue reading, Alice," Lily said, still red in the face.

She looked back down at the paper. "Well… nice, smart, beautiful in both inside and out and-" Her eyes lit up and she turned slowly with a large grin.

Lily frowned. "Shut up." She muttered.

"The last thing to win James Potter over," Alice said happily. "And I quote, 'You have to be Tiger Lily Evans'."

Lily was hugging her legs to her chest. Her chin was resting on her knees in a child like manner and her arms were wrapped tightly around herself. With a sudden burst of confidence, she sat up and held her head high. "Alice?"

"Yes?" She asked distractedly, rereading the paper. Lily rolled her eyes and stood. She strode towards the door and opened it swiftly.

"I'm going to win James Potter's heart!"

The door slammed shut and Alice looked up. "Wait, what?!"

* * *

Maggie was pouting as she pulled James away from the Marauders. She threw her arms around his neck and smiled flirtatiously at him. "Why haven't you been with me for the past few days, Jamie?" She cooed. James sighed. He couldn't deny that Maggie was quite beautiful. She could make any man fall and kiss her shoes. Her hair shined and her eyes glowed as she smiled. She had hourglass curves that made all the guys drool.

But she wasn't Lily.

"I don't know, Maggie," James muttered. "I've been busy, hanging with the guys and stuff, head boy duties."

She pouted once more. "But wouldn't you rather want to be with me?"

James frowned as the girl began to flutter her eyelashes. "I…guess…"

"You guess?"

"I don't guess?"

"James, make up your mind! Do you want to be with me or not?"

"I-uh…" He reddened uncomfortably as others stared at the scene.

"James!" They all heard. Lily was skipping down the hall merrily. Her arm was in the air, waving to get the boy's attention. "James! Over Here!" He smiled and walked a few steps away from an annoyed Maggie. Lily jumped into his arms with a laugh. "You'll never believe it!"

"What?" He asked as he set her back down again Maggie was clearing her throat behind them but they paid no attention.

"I just got this letter from St. Mungo's Training. Once we graduate I'm going to start training to be a mediwitch! They've accepted my application!" His eyes widened and he smiled proudly.

"That's wonderful, Lily!" He cried. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!" He picked her up and began to swing her around. She laughed and held onto him tightly. She rested her head on his shoulders, still hugging him when her feet touched the ground. "Come on! We're going to the kitchens to celebrate! I can't believe it! It's still October and my Lily Bean was already accepted into training. This is wonderful!"

Maggie's jaw dropped as Sirius, Peter, Remus and James walked away with Lily. She fumed and threw a silent tantrum on the spot she was standing on. Trying to calm herself, she thought about Lily. The girl couldn't win anything. It wasn't like she was trying to win James over anyway. She didn't like him. James was all hers.

-----

Lily took a deep breath. _'Listen to me, Lily. If you want to make Maggie think that you're going to be one hell of a competition, you have to do this!' _Alice had told her. With a boost of bravery, she craned her neck to look back at Maggie. The girl's eyebrow was raised and her hands were on her waist.

"This is it, Evans," she muttered to herself. She was happy to know that the others didn't hear her.

-----

Maggie _watched_ in horror as Lily's hands squeezed James' hips. She _saw_ James smile down at the girl curiously, the redhead shrugging in response. She _saw_ Lily's hand find its way to the boy's pocket, front, thank Merlin.

And she _watched_ Lily turn to smirk back her.

Maggie gasped in shock when they turned the corner.

"No. Bloody. Way."


	7. The Boy Is Mine

**AN: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. I don't own Harry Potter or the song. The song belongs to Brandy and Monica.**

**Chapter Six: **The Boy Is Mine

_You need to give it up, had about enough_

_It's not hard to see, the boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me, the boy is mine

* * *

_

Lily fumed in frustration. "I had him, Alice! I bloody had him!" She growled as she stormed down the corridor, Alice desperately trying to catch up. "I don't understand!" She threw her hands in the air. "We were having a grand old time in the common room when bleeding Maggie Bloody Hart comes in and starts snogging him! Am I crazy, or is that rude?!"

"It isn't that rude, you know, snogging your boyfriend…" Alice said carefully. "You just think it's rude because you're in love with James."

"I'm not in love with that arse!" She hissed. "He let her- he let her make out with him, right in front of me! He's such a jerk! What did I ever see in that idiot?! How did he even make it to be head boy?! Merlin!"

Alice hid her smile. "You saw that he was actually kind and loving. You saw him for his beauty, inside and out. You fell for his charisma and you slowly accepted him into your heart."

Lily groaned and leaned against a wall for support. "I hate him because he's makes me feel that way."

"Lily Bean!" The two turned to see Sirius running towards them. He skidded to a halt and leaned over, kissing Lily on the lips. Her eyes widened and she pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing, Black?!" She cried. He grinned mischievously.

"I think I know how to solve you're love problem with James."

"What?" Alice asked. "How do you even know that she likes James? Loves James? Wants to marry him and give him babies?"

"Alice!" Lily said in shock. Sirius smirked in return. "You know what, fine! Everyone knows that I love James, but how does kissing me, help my problem?!"

"Get him jealous!" He said, almost proudly, of his plan. Lily mad a face.

"That's very clichéd."

"So? You're desperate! You like him! Love him! Want to marry him and give him babies!"

"Why do you keep saying that?!"

Alice looked as if she were pondering. "I don't know, Lils. It sounds like a pretty good plan."

There is no way in hell that I am going to pretend to date Sirius!"

"Hey!" He said happily. "You said my first name!"

"And he completely ignores the first part of the sentence." She said in exasperation. With that, she walked away, feeling sorry for herself. With a competitor like Margaret "Maggie" Hart, there was no way she would win James now.

-----

James was sitting at the Gryffindor Table, anxious of Lily's arrival. She had stormed out of the room when Maggie had decided to sit on his lap and attack his lips savagely. He'd tried to push the girl off, but she wouldn't budge.

James was scared of Lily's reaction. Of course, the girl was conservative. She'd think it rude to have someone kissing right in front of you, in plain view. Maggie had made him look like an outright jerk, especially with the way he'd been flirting with Lily for the past weeks. He looked like an idiot! It was all Maggie's fault! "Yea," James said, trying to convince himself. "All her fault." He watched Peter scurry into the Great Hall, Snape and Bellatrix Black walking in after him. "Something wrong, Pete?" He asked in worry. "They didn't harm you, did they?"

Peter looked up. His eyes held a certain guilt in them that James didn't notice, whether it not wanting to notice or simply not seeing. Peter shook his head fervently. "I was able to run in before they could do anything, James. Don't worry about me."

James frowned. "Of course I worry about you, Wormtail. You're one of my best friends." His frown deepened when Peter looked down. He shrugged it off. He probably didn't want to talk about it.

Sirius poked the boy's side. "Prongs, look!" James looked up to see Lily, strutting in to the hall. She was wearing a short black skirt and a fitting red shirt. His jaw dropped as his eyes traveled from her newly layered hair to the black stilettos she was wearing. Her hand was on her hip and her other was swinging next to her. "She's bloody gorgeous!" Remus whistled from besides the animagus. Peter had blushed and looked back down.

Alice had shot up in her seat, grinning like a maniac. She whispered something into Lily's ear and the redhead blushed before continuing her strut up to James. She cleared her throat and Sirius slid away, making space for her to sit. "Good evening boys," She said, business-like.

"Lily," James squeaked, still shocked.

"Yes, James?"

"What- why- I- pretty!"

She raised an eyebrow. "...Is…that…right?" Sirius snickered next to her. She threw him a knowing look and he smirked back at her. Remus looked between the two in confusion.

"I mean," James started again. "You look really beautiful. Trying to catch someone's eye?"

She shrugged. "You could say that," She told him with a grin. Leaning in, she whispered so that he could only hear. "I wonder if he's looking."

"I'm sure he is." He said softly when she moved away to talk to Sirius.

"Was he drooling?" She asked Sirius softly. The boy chuckled.

"Swam in the pool of it."

She smiled. "Success."

"Jamie!" She cringed, as did Sirius.

"And when you thought you were ahead in the game," He muttered to her. She couldn't help but nod in agreement as she watched Maggie sit on James' lap.

The head boy sighed and looked up at her with a forced smile. "Hello, Maggie," He drawled. "What's did you need?" She pouted, as if to say 'do I really need a reason?'. He gave her a look of disbelief. "Maggie, is there something that you needed?" She refused to answer and began to kiss his neck. "Maggie! If it's not enough that I'm eating, we're right in the middle of the Great Hall!"

"So what?" She purred. "Let them watch!"

"Excuse me, Hart," Lily drawled. Sirius hid his face to hide his laughter. "But some of us are trying to eat."

Maggie snorted. "With that figure? Maybe you should stop eating, Evans."

Sirius grabbed Lily by the waist when the fiery girl stood in outrage. "Why you stupid, little-" He smacked a hand onto her mouth, muffling her words.

"Well," He said. "I'll just take her to the kitchens. We'll visit Moxy. Say hello for all of you guys." He pulled her away, Lily still screaming beneath his hand.

Maggie flipped her hair back and looked back at James. "Now that that idiot is gone-" James frowned and pushed her off.

"I lost my appetite."

"What? James!"

He walked away, leaving her on the bench.

* * *

Lily walked into the Heads' Quarters with her chin held high. She happily noticed that James was sitting on the couch. She wondered if he had been waiting for her and her suspicions were confirmed when he stood with a smile. "Lily!" He said. "I was waiting for you!" She grinned at him.

"Why? You could have done your homework all this time!" she scolded.

He scoffed. "Me? James Potter? Do my homework? That's blasphemy."

She snorted and pushed him back onto the couch. James grinned up at her as she fell onto his lap tiredly, resting her head on his shoulder. He brushed her hair gently and she sighed on his neck, making him shiver at her warm breath. "Do you need help with homework?" she asked quietly. He shook his head. "Good," She mumbled. Her arms tightened around him. "I'm sleepy."

"Want me to bring you up to your room?" he whispered. She shook her head and nuzzled the crook of his neck.

"I wanna stay on your lap. You're more comfortable than my poopy bed."

"You're poopy bed?" he laughed.

She smacked his chest lightly. "Go to sleep."

"My pleasure."

-----

Remus looked at the clock. "What do you think is wrong?" He asked Sirius. The boy rolled his eyes. "What?! James is usually down here by now. Lily, too. You don't think they're sick, do you?"

"Sure, Remus," Sirius laughed. "Both of them sick and unable to come down."

"It was just a theory!"

"It was a stupid theory."

"Well I think we should go check on them."

"Remus!" Sirius shouted as his friend started walking up the stairs. He followed him quickly. "Leave them be! They probably had a long night of passionate love. We wouldn't want to disturb them."

"As pleasant as that sounds," Remus said sarcastically. "I hardly doubt that James would cheat on Maggie."

"It's Maggie Hart, Moony. With that attitude, I wouldn't be surprised. I really don't see why the other guys liked her so much. I'd cheat on her."

"Well James is still an honorable man who wouldn't do that to a woman!" Remus said the password that James gave him and the portrait swung open. "I bet that the both of them just slept in and-" He paused when he walked into the common room. Sirius looked around him in confusion. His mouth formed a large smirk. Lily and James were lying together on the couch. Their legs were intertwined and their arms around one another. Lily's head was resting on his chest and her hair was covering her face. James' hands were holding her waist tightly, a content smile on his face as he slept on. "Well you've proved me wrong," He sighed in disappointment. "It's Saturday anyway. Let's let them sleep."

* * *

Alice and Frank sat down walked down the hall, staring at each other lovingly. Soon enough, they bumped into someone else. "Sorry," They both said airily. They looked up when the person snorted. Sirius was standing in front of them, arms crossed and foot tapping. "You two lovebirds have to wake up a bit."

"It's not our fault that you don't have anyone special, Sirius," Frank sniffed. Alice giggled.

He sighed in annoyance. "Yes well, you'll never believe what Remus and I saw this morning!"

"What'd you see?" Frank asked.

"James and Lily were asleep, hugging each other and everything."

"Really?" Alice gasped. "Oh lord, Lily is going to freak out when she wakes up this morning!"

"Why are you so sure?"

"Lily is my best friend. I know everything about her. Trust me, she's going to scream like she's being molested."

-----

Lily woke up and looked around. Slowly, she realized three things. One, she was on the couch, not her bed. Two, she was in James' arms. Three, James' face was right in front of hers. She grinned and tightened her arms around his neck. James groaned and she closed her eyes, making it appear as if she were still asleep.

James' eyes opened and he stared at Lily's red hair. "Good Merlin," He whispered. "Am I in heaven?" Lily had to force herself not to giggle. She heard James sniff, smelling her hair, and she felt his hand start to stroke her spine. She moaned, pretending to wake up. "Morning," James said softly, still stroking the small of her back.

She smiled, eyes closed and leaned in to kiss his nose. She brought her t-shirt to her mouth. "I'm going to go brush my teeth," She told him.

"You'll be back?" he asked hopefully. "It's Saturday. We can just sleep some more." She laughed and pulled him up.

"Can't stay away from me, lover boy?" She asked.

James grinned as they started walking. He was holding her from the back, trying to synchronize their steps. "Never."

They brushed their teeth in the bathroom before trotting to the nearest room, James'. They lay down, facing each other and holding hands. "Good morning?" Lily asked, since she couldn't actually say 'goodnight'. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning." They closed their eyes and drifted back to sleep, slowly getting closer to each other unconsciously.

* * *

Lily couldn't keep the smile of her face the next day. Alice' arm was around hers as they spoke to each other in a quiet, giggling tone. "Maybe you could wear lingerie, show him what he's really missing."

"I'm not going to walk around in a skimpy outfit just to make him notice me!" She hissed back. Alice rolled her eyes. "What if I-" As they walked into the Great Hall, Alice cut Lily off with a gasp. "What? What is it?"

"Uh… Let's go back. We can eat in your rooms and-"

She stood in front of her friend with her hands on her hips. "Do I not want to turn around?" Alice shook her head hesitantly. Slowly, Lily turned to see Maggie stroking James' hair, his eyes closed in what looked like ecstasy. Lily groaned in annoyance as she stormed out. "That's it!" She cried. "I'm taking Black's offer up!"

"You wouldn't!" She gasped.

Her emerald eyes burned. "Yes. I. Would! I am not going to win that idiot any other way. I've flirted. I've waited. I've done everything for him and he still hasn't left her!" She pounded the wall with her fist and slid down, crying. "I- I can't believe that this is how he felt when he was chasing me around!" She sobbed. "What am I going to do, Alice?!"

The girl frowned and picked her friend up. "Well first, we have to fix those knuckles up," She sighed. "Then, we have to dress you up so Sirius will start hitting on you."

"No," She sniffed. "Sirius won't start it. I will."

"…Okay…" Alice said slowly. "We're going to havve to make him drool and that takes a lot."

"Why?"

"Because it's Sirius Black and he has his standards."

-----

Maggie was twisting James' hair on her finger, holding a fork with her other. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. She couldn't help but see that it was forced. With a sigh she continued eating, moving her hand down from his hair to his lap. James groaned and she was sure that it was out of pleasure. Sirius and Remus were sitting across from them, Peter next to James. She watched as Sirius pretended to puke on his friend's lap. Remus was rolling his eyes, pushing him away. Peter was ignoring them, continuing on with his meal. "So James," Maggie started. "The Hogsmeade weekend is today. I was wondering if you wanted to go with-"

"Merlin's shorts," Sirius exclaimed, diverting everyone's attention to him. "You are looking ravishing, love!" He smirked. They turned to see Lily walking towards them. She gasped, surprisingly managing to do it in a flirtatious way, as Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap.

"Why, Sirius!" She scolded. "One would think you have no perseverance."

"I don't care about perseverance," He muttered as his hands traced the ribs under her shirt. He leaned into her ear, closing his eyes. The others were making sure that James wouldn't jump up to hurt him. "What exactly happened to change your mind, love?" he whispered. She grinned.

"Alice told you?"

"More like warned me. Liked my little show?"

"Loved it," She kissed his ear lobe and hugged him tightly. Speaking loudly, so the others could hear, she gave the boy an Eskimo kiss and giggled. "Sirius, it's a bit crowded here. Want to go to the kitchens or something?"

He raised his eyebrow. "The kitchens? More like the Heads' Quarters!" Sirius picked her up quickly. Lily laughed as she wrapped her legs around his waist. A moan emitted from his lips. "Not to tight love or else I won't be able to control myself." She giggled girlishly as he ran out, still carrying her.

Alice was hiding her face in Frank's shoulder. Remus was trying to figure out what was going on while Peter was holding onto James' arm, desperately trying to stop him from running after the couple. Maggie, annoyed of being ignored, left the table. "Explain to me," James hissed. "Why Sirius has just walked off, no-no! Excuse me! _Carried _Lily off to a private room to have dinner alone?!"

Alice cleared her throat. "I hate to break this to you, James, but if they're going to a _private room_, as you just said, I think they'll be doing much more than eating dinner."

His eyes widened in sudden realization. "Peter," He said in a calm voice that sent chills down their spines.

"Yes?" Peter squeaked in fear.

"We're going to my dorm. Now! You too, Remus!"

"Now, now, James," Remus stated. "If they want to have their privacy-"

"They will get no privacy as long as I'm alive!" James slammed his fists on the table. "Get up now before I have to drag you up!"


	8. Creeping Up the Backstairs

**AN: Hey guys. I don't own Harry Potter or the song. The song belongs to The Fratellis.**

**I'm really happy that you guys like the story. Thanks for all the support. I hope you like the rest of the story. **

**Chapter Seven: **Creeping Up the Backstairs

_When you're creeping up the backstairs_

_Mothers' nightmares, falling in the front door_

_My, my_

_Climbing in the window, get dressed _

_Let's go, take your brother's car keys _

_Bye bye

* * *

_

Lily kept her legs on Sirius' lap. His hand occasionally stroked her knee as he watched the chess pieces throwing insults at one another. She shook her head at his immaturity. "Sirius?" She asked softly. He grunted. "Do you think James will be coming up soon?" He sat up, scratching his head.

"Actually, I find it quite odd that he hasn't burst through the door-" They heard shouting from outside. "Shit!" Sirius said as he scrambled up. "Straddle me!"

"What?" She asked in utter shock.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, make it hard for yourself." He lay on her quickly, grabbing her legs and holding them at his waist. One who walked in on the two would think that they were pleasuring each other. He groaned loudly as the door swung open. Lily narrowed her eyes, grabbing Sirius' hair and pulling it roughly in anger.

"Sirius!" She gasped.

"Oh, yea you like that too, baby?" She gaped at him in horror.

"Good lord," she whispered. "If anything you're like my brother and-"

"OH MY GOD!" The two looked up to see James staring at them, completely scarred. Remus was grasping his arm and Peter had decided to look away, a decent blush on his face. "WH-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" James screeched. Lily flinched and pushed Sirius off of her. The boy fell onto the floor.

"Damn!" He frowned. "So close, James! Why do you always do this to me?"

James glared at him. "How dare you! How dare you!"

"How dare I do what?"

"You- I've been in love with Lily since first year! Now, suddenly, she's wearing these clothes and you pounce on her like a lion on raw meat!"

Sirius cleared his throat. "Now, James-"

"No! No! That's completely uncalled for! I love her! I LOVE HER! You're just using her for her sacred, beautiful, virgin body! I hate you!"

"James!" Lily screamed. The room quieted. "I- If I want to date Sirius, then I will! And another thing, you have a damn girlfriend, so I don't know what you're so mad about! Remember her? Maggie?!. Stop telling everyone you love me when you have a girlfriend! Sirius, come on!" The boy ran to the girl's side. "And another thing!" Lily shouted. "If I want to use Sirius and be used by Sirius, then by God, you will not stand in my way!" She grabbed Sirius' hand and pulled him away. She marched them towards the room of requirement and once the door was closed she began to hyperventilate. "Oh, God," She moaned in panic. "Oh god, what have I done? What have I done?! He hates me! He probably hates me!"

Sirius looked around wildly, not sure what to do. He grabbed the girl by her shoulders and shook her roughly. "Lily!" He hissed. "Now is not the time to have a nervous break down!" The girl calmed considerably and looked up at her new friend. Sirius sighed. "Okay. What you did in there was absolutely perfect. James has this thing where if you get angrier the more he's going to try. You should know that by now. Just calm yourself. By the end of this week he'll dump Maggie and I'll have a black eye."

She chuckled softly and hugged him. "Thanks, Black. I don't know how to thank you."

He raised an eyebrow as his hands slowly started to trace her waistline. "Well I know one way you can-"

She laughed and pushed him away. "In your dreams, Sirius!"

"And in James' nightmares. Oh! Do you think I can make him faint if I said something horrible in front of him?"

"Such as?"

"Um… I could ask Remus if he wants to make us a threesome!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Remus would never say yes and that's gross."

"Does that mean I can make James faint?"

"Probably."

"Lily, I will be right back!"

* * *

James stormed around the castle with a scowl on his face. The professors were bewildered. He had been given a great number of detentions that day. Usually he cared and got annoyed or tried to defend himself. Today, however, he would just growl and walk on. "What do you think is wrong?" Minerva asked Flitwick. The small man shrugged helplessly. "He's never acted this way before. Do you think we should floo his parents? They might know why he is so-" They watched as Lily Evans and Sirius Black walked by, holding hands and smiling at each other happily. She gasped in shock.

"I believe I just dozed off into my own dream world, Minerva," Flitwick laughed. "I saw Miss Evans and Young Black holding hands! Isn't that the oddest thought?"

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"You were not dreaming."

The professor stumbled back. "No wonder the boy is in such a bad mood!"

-----

Professor Dumbledore smiled merrily at his student. "Hello, James," He said softly. "Would you like a lemon drop? I'm sure I have some in my pocket. Let me just-" He heard the boy growl and push him out of his way. Albus' eyes widened. Did James Potter, young and courteous James Potter, just shove him away? "I wonder what's got him so upset." He asked himself.

"Hello, Professor," Two voices rang together. He bared a smile and turned to them.

"Hello, children." They walked on as he sighed and headed back to his office.

He stood in front of the gargoyle, suddenly forgetting his password. "Was that Miss Evans and Mr. Black?"

-----

Professor Slughorn was grinning at James. "You could be a valuable member of the club, son. Just consider it!" James' eye twitched as he glared at the man.

"Professor," He nearly hissed. "I am not the best in your class. Why don't you ask _Sirius_? He's been doing well in damn potions!" Horace frowned as he watched the boy walk away from him.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Hello, Professor Slughorn," He turned and his eyes rested on Lily Evans. "I was wondering when the next meeting would be." He noticed that she was talking to him… but staring at Sirius. He smiled. So the two were a couple? Splendid! Splendid! Now he could easily recruit Sirius into the club! Now to convince James. He wondered why he was so upset. He should be happy! His best friend was with a beautiful young lady.

-----

Remus walked down the corridor, looking around to make sure he wouldn't cross paths with James. After Sirius' little stunt, James nearly killed him on the spot. Not even the werewolf inside him could compete with James' anger. As if his worst nightmare was coming true, he was pulled into a closet, the door slamming shut. "Oh God, James I wasn't going to say yes!" He cried. The light turned on and he saw a confused Alice staring at him. "Oh. Hello. How can I help you?"

"What was that?"

He sighed in agony. "James has been on the hunt for me because of stupid Sirius."

"What'd he do?"

"He asked if I wanted to have a threesome with him and Lily! In front of James!"

"Merlin's shorts," Alice hissed. "He's taking this a step too far."

"Taking what a step too far?"

She grinned sheepishly. "He's helping Lily make James jealous."

His eyes widened. "Does he have a death wish?!"

"I don't know! It was his idea!"

"Merlin, James is going to kill him! We have to get out there!"

* * *

James listened to Maggie drawl on about her nails. "See, this one is chipped. It looks horrible! And my hair? What is today? This has to be the worst day ever. I bet it's my unlucky number. Is today the sixteenth? The sixteenth is my unlucky number! Last year, when I was sixteen, was the worst year ever! I failed every class! Is today the-"

"Maggie?" He pinched himself so he wouldn't blow a gasket.

"Yes, James?"

"I…"

"What is it?"

"I'm breaking up with you," He said bluntly.

She stared at him in disbelief before laughing loudly. "Okay, now really, what did you want to tell me?"

He nearly exploded in his seat. "What I meant to tell you is that you're an annoying idiot. You're self-absorbed, all you care about is your hair and your nails, and you're cruel. You're horrible to other people who aren't as well off as you and you're voice does this shrilly noise that makes me want to scratch my vocal chords out just so I know that I'll never have the chance of ever making the same noise." She stared at him, her bottom lip trembling. "If that isn't enough, you won't stop hurting a girl that I really like so I'm sorry. I'm breaking up with you."

"But James-!"

"Leave me alone from today till forever, Margaret."

She stood with her mouth agape. For the first time, she was broken up with.

-----

Peter watched James run down the hall with a smile on his face. He ran after him, wondering what got him so happy. "What's wrong, James?" He shouted. His friend glanced back at him with a beaming grin. "…I don't get it!"

James shook his head and continued running. "Come on, Pete! We have to get to Remus and Sirius! I have great news!"

"W-why can't you just tell me now?" Peter panted as he caught up with James.

"Because this is big! I want all my friends around when I say it!"

"Well then, I must tell you, that we passed the Great Hall before."

"So?"

"Remus and Sirius are there eating lunch."

James stopped abruptly with an exasperated sigh. He laughed at the sheepish grin on Peter's face. "Come on, Pete. Let's take it slow this time. My thighs hurt."

"Your thighs hurt?!" He asked with wide eyes. "You know I'm not a fast runner! Not only do my thighs hurt, but so do my feet and my lungs!"

"Sorry, Wormtail, but the news I'm going to tell you is worth it!" They walked into the Great Hall together, Peter nearly bouncing with anticipation. Remus and Sirius stood for them and the two headed over. "Guys, I have some news," He told them seriously.

"What is it, James?"

"It's not your parents, is it?"

James shook his head solemnly. Peter had to hide behind him so they wouldn't see his laughter. "I…broke up with Maggie!" Sirius and Remus stiffened. "Guys?" Sirius broke into a grin and jumped into James' arms. "Whoa! Padfoot!"

"You broke up with her for me! I knew it! I knew you loved me enough to break up with her!"

James looked around wildly. All of their classmates were looking at them. He dropped Sirius on the floor with a glare. "Great job, Sirius! Now everyone thinks that I'm in love with you!" He pouted. Sirius scoffed.

"You are in love with me. You just love Lily Bean more. So when are you going to ask her out."

James scratched the back of his head. "I couldn't do that to you, Sirius."

The boy snorted in laughter. "Please. We were doing that to get you jealous so you would finally break up with that hag Hart."

He grinned. "Really? Lily wants to-"

"Lily wants to what?" The four turned quickly to see the redhead in question staring at them. She tilted her head. "Anything wrong with what I want to do, whatever it may be?"

James cleared his throat. "Um…Lily…well you see, I kind, I mean- and you….it would be nice…Hogsmeade…"

Lily looked at the others. "Can someone interpret?" she asked. Remus stood next to his friend nervously.

"He wants to know if you'll go to Hogsmeade with him."

"To do what?"

"On a date, Lily, on a date," Sirius clarified.

She froze. "But…Maggie…"

James grew even more flustered. "Broke…not…stopped…hag."

She felt tears sting her eyes.

_Lily was walking down the hall merrily. Remus had convinced the two to stop the charade, much to Sirius' disappointment. She didn't care much. At least James wouldn't kill his best friend…or spy on her every other second. "Hey Lily," she heard. She turned to see Jeremiah Dover smiling at her, a prefect. "I heard you're dating Sirius. Is that true?" _

_She shook her head. "No, not at all. There's this jerk that's being rude to me so I used Sirius." She quickly made up. "You know Sirius, doesn't take shit from anyone, as he always says." _

_His grin widened. "Well that's great news. I mean… Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me. The Hogsmeade weekend is coming up. I'd really like it if you came with me." _

'No, Lily. It's not fair to you or to Jeremiah. You still like James and you know it!'_ She thought to herself. _'But James has a girlfriend. Just give it up, Lily. James is never going to be with you. He won't want to anymore. He has Maggie. All the times that he flirted with you was just a release of his old feelings"_ Biting her lip, Lily gave Jeremiah her answer. _'But I love him…'

"_Jeremiah-"_

"I'm sorry, James," She nearly sobbed as a loose tear fell from her eye. James looked heartbroken. "I'm already going with someone." With that she turned and ran out of the Hall, tears pouring down her cheeks.


	9. You're Still The One

**AN: Hey guys. I don't own Harry Potter or the song. I don't own the song. It belongs to Shania Twain. I want to give a special thanks to LilyPrincess, Dani1692, DanFan789, and Mischief Manage. **

**Chapter Eight: **You're Still the One

_You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_You're still the one that I love, the only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss goodnight

* * *

_

"Who is this guy?!" James grumbled. She watched Lily put her shoes on, getting ready for her 'date'. No, James wouldn't believe it. She wasn't going on some date with some guy. He was just keeping up his calm, if he could call it that, by playing along with it. It had to be some kind of joke.

Lily sighed and stood. "His name is Jeremiah, hasn't changed since the last time you asked me, James."

"I don't trust this guy."

"How- how could you not trust him?! You don't even know him! Come on! We have to get down soon." She pulled him up and he followed her, frown set and shoulders slumped. Once they reached the main entrance, James looked back up to see his friends glaring at a dark-haired boy. His frown deepened as he left Lily to talk to them.

"What's wrong, fellas?" he asked. They glanced at him.

Peter pointed at the boy. "That's Dover, over there."

"Who's Dover?" The three gaped at him. "What?!"

"Dover, as in _Jeremiah_," Sirius emphasized. "Dover."

Flames ignited in James' heart as he narrowed his eyes to take a closer look at the boy. He whimpered softly and clutched his heart. "He's…He's…beautiful…"

Remus frowned at him. "James? You're being ridiculous. Come on, get a closer look. He isn't as handsome as he seems."

They dragged him up to his feet and brought him over to the couple. James stood straight, glaring at Jeremiah. The boy cleared his throat uncomfortably, reaching out for Lily's hand. "You take care of her, you hear?" He nodded quickly. He smiled happily. "Good, cause if you don't, I'm going to kill you!" Jeremiah grew disturbed by the cheeful tone in the sentance. He wasn't unhappy when James walked away.

"You'll have The Marauders on your tail for life, buddy!" Sirius said menacingly. Lily glared at him and he pouted, walking away. Remus nodded.

"Lily's like my sister. I expect her to be well taken care of, Dover." He nodded towards the redhead before leaving Peter alone.

The boy squeaked. "What he said!" he told them before scurrying away.

Lily blushed, hiding her face beneath her hands. "I'm sorry, Jeremiah." She moaned. "I'll tell them to leave you alone for now."

"Do you have to hang out with that crowd, Lily?" He asked as he escorted her to a carriage. Her brows rose.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well… they're such a rambunctious clique. It'd have been better if you were sorted into Ravenclaw. Oh well. I could always introduce you to new people and you can forget all about those mischievous Marauders," He told her, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"Those _rambunctious_ boys happen to be _MY rambunctious_ boys," She told him, angered at his sudden judgment. "Do well to remember that." She snapped. Jeremiah shrunk at her furious gaze.

-----

Remus and Peter looked at each other in exasperation as they followed James and Sirius around Hogsmeade. "Must we do this?" They asked together. James turned and shushed them. "This is ridiculous," Remus muttered. "Come on, Peter. Let's leave."

"Stop!" Sirius commanded. "We need you! You're the brains of this operation!"

"Oh!" Peter said happily. "Since you only need Remus-"

"And we need you because you come up with good pranks!" James snapped. "We could pour them all over Jeremiah. Now stay!" They watched Jeremiah smirk and throw an arm around Lily as she shivered. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled at him before turning away and rolling her eyes. "Oh, oh, oh! Ugh! Look at that-that jerk! What a- what a jerk!"

"Eloquent as ever, Prongs," Remus said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" he hissed. Sirius poked his side.

"Look! He's trying to feel up her backside!" They all whipped around to watch Jeremiah's hand slowly making its way southward. James jumped up with a growl, Sirius grabbing his waist to stop him. "No! Stop! Just watch!" They saw Lily reach back and grab his hand, grinning at him in annoyance before throwing it away. She scoffed and squirmed her way out of his arms. The boy rolled his eyes and continued walking with her, holding her hand instead.

"What an arse!" Remus cursed. "We should have stopped their date." The group looked at him in shock. "What?! Look, it's just that I really care for Lily and-"

"Yea we all do," Sirius muttered as he watched James silently throwing a tantrum on the ground. "What are we going to do about him?"

"Hmm. I don't know. How about we take ourselves out of the bushes first?! Then we can worry about James' temper tantrum!"

* * *

Lily screamed in annoyance. Alice watched her sympathetically. The girl put up a silencing spell in the bathroom so no one else would hear. "He's horrible! I never want to go on a date with him again! Merlin! Do you know how many times he's insulted my friends already?!"

"Did he say something about me?" Alice said, pointing at herself.

"No! But he won't stop insulting James and…"

Alice grinned slyly. "Is he only insulting James?"

"And Sirius!"

"But he isn't insulting him as much as James, right?"

"No," Lily moaned. "I want to ditch him but that' so rude."

Alice sighed and rubbed Lily's back. "Listen, lovely, just hold on for another hour and or two and then leave him. We'll find James and the others later. Meanwhile, try to enjoy the free food that he's giving you. I'll be across the room with Frank, okay?" Lily nodded and Alice left her. After lifting the charm, she walked out with the brightest smile she could muster. She felt repulsion grow inside her when she saw Jeremiah grinning back.

"So, where are we off to now?"

"What?"

"Well we just had those little sandwiches."

"Those are appetizers."

"Yea, but the food here is expensive. Come on! Let's go to the quidditch store." She threw Alice a look of complete disbelief as Jeremiah grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the restaurant.

-----

"I bet James would treat me to expensive food," She muttered.

"What was that?" Jeremiah asked, distracted by the new broom in stock. She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say anything. You must have heard someone else talking." He nodded in agreement before looking back at the broom.

"Quite a beauty, isn't it? Should I get it?"

Lily gave a helpless sigh. "I don't know! It looks awfully expensive."

He shrugged and called a clerk off. "It's not a problem. I have the money anyway." Her eyes widened. He had the money to buy the top of the line broom… but he wasn't going to treat her to lunch? She flinched when she heard his annoying laughter. "Just wait till Potter sees this! He's going to cry his eyes out!" He paid and grabbed Lily's hand. "Let's go find that Potter idiot and brag."

"What did I say about James being my friend?"

"Huh? What? Come on! We're going to miss him! He's right there!"

* * *

"James, I am so sorry!" James slammed the portrait close. He glared angrily as Lily laid a hand on his shoulder. "I was trying to stop him, I swear! And I didn't mean to do that. I'm so-"

"You had to slap me?!"

She grinned sheepishly.

"_Hey, Potter!" James and Sirius turned to see Jeremiah stalking towards them. He was dragging a disgruntled Lily behind him. She was trying to pull away, but the brute wouldn't let go. "Like my new broom, Potter?" James' eyes widened as he saw the Cleensweep Seven. _

"_Wow! Sirius! Look at it!" Sirius gasped in faux shock. _

"_If your father wasn't good friends with the Nimbus maker, you would have bought that one!" _

_Jeremiah blanched. "N-Nimbus?" _

_James stood straight. "Yea, you know the Nimbus 100 that came out last year? The Nimbus 150 is coming out this summer. My godfather, Maxwell Nimbus, that is, has given it to me for making head boy." Lily grinned at him. He smiled back goofily. She giggled and blushed. Jeremiah watched the scene in anger. He pushed James, bringing the boy back into reality. _

"_You know, Potter, I have a key to that little inn above Madame Puddifoot's. In a few hours Miss Lily will be screaming my name and she'll be all mine." _

_James grabbed the boy's collar and spat in his face. "What do you mean 'IN A FEW HOURS LILY WILL BE SCREAMING MY NAME AND SHE'LL BE ALL MINE!'?!" _

_Lily gasped as James threw Jeremiah on the floor. "James Christian Potter!" She screamed as she smacked him across the face. He stumbled back and growled in annoyance. _

"_I was repeating what he said!" _

_She blushed. "He said that?"_

"_Yes! Why would I say that about you?!" He asked, storming away. _

"_James! Wait! I'm sorry!" _

"James! Please! Talk to me!"

"It's fine, Lily."

"No it isn't! I'll do anything to make it up!"

He grinned. "Fine. Read this!" He took his wand out and wrote words in the air. Lily cleared her throat and began reading.

"Miss me, miss me, now you have to kiss me."

"Okay!" James leaned in and kissed her lovingly. Her eyes widened and she pushed him off.

"James Potter!"

"What'd I do?"

"You took advantage off me!" She shouted angrily. "Don't you dare talk to me for the rest of the night!" She stormed out of the dorm room.

"Wait! Lily!"

* * *

James looked utterly depressed. So maybe it was wrong to kiss her right on the spot without permission, but he had been dying to do that! He moaned as he reached over for the milk but his body was too weak and his arm dropped lamely. "James!" Remus snapped. "Get your elbow off my plate!"

"I lost her Moony!" The doors suddenly burst open and everyone stiffened as ministry officials walked in. They had been coming in since last year as the threats of Voldemort rose. They formally came to tell of a family member death, offering condolences and money that would pay for at least a quarter of the funeral. They walked up to Dumbledore and whispered something to the teachers. Minerva gasped beside him while the others looked down in pain. Dumbledore nodded and took the letter and the envelope. They walked away, leaving everyone talking animatedly.

Dumbledore held his hand up and they silenced. "Students, as you know, someone's parents has died. Please pray for the soul." He walked down the aisle silently and sighed. She wasn't there. He walked out and into the hallway. Lily was coming down the stairs, oblivious as to what has happened. "Miss Evans." She smiled brightly at him. "I have… news for you." She stiffened.

"Have I done something wrong, sir?"

He shook his head sadly. "Miss Evans. The ministry officials came today with a new… well..."

She gasped. "It wasn't James was it? I heard his father is an auror, faced a few death eaters before."

Dumbledore walked up to her. His hand shook as he gave her the envelope. Her eyes widened as she saw the red paper. Opening it slowly, she looked inside, suddenly unable to breathe.

_Miss Evans,_

_We are sorry to bring you such news, but your parents have been murdered by You-Know-Who. His motive is unknown but Aurors are looking into it. Your sister, Petunia, has been hospitalized. Petunia is in a coma and the healers are trying to find a way to help her. _

_We are again, sorry for your loss. Enclosed is money that has been donated for the-"_

Lily was gasping for air as she dropped the letter. Dumbledore tried to calm her but she sobbed and pushed him away. "No, no, no, no, no!" she muttered piteously.

"My dear girl-"

"No, no, please Professor Dumbledore! Not my parents! Not my family!" She cried. The man looked down sadly. She shook her head, tears streaming down her face as she ran to the Great Hall's opening. She looked around wildly. Her eyes landed on Jeremiah Dover. He looked up at her, concerned, but she could care less. Severus was staring at her emotionlessly but she could tell he wanted to run up to her. She ran down the aisle, watching James get out of his seat. Another tremor shot through her body as she fell into his arms. "James!" She whispered piteously. "James, my parents! James, they killed my parents!"

His eyes widened as she held onto him tightly. She shook violently as he stroked her hair, glanced at his friends and took her out of the hall.

"It was Lily," Alice gasped in horror. "But… but her parents were muggles! What would the death eaters care?"

"Of course they cared," Sirius said bitterly. "Why would they want any _mudbloods _alive?" He got up from his seat and stormed towards the Slytherin table.

"Sirius Black!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang, already knowing what the young man was going to do. She watched Sirius shove his younger brother's head down towards his food.

"Hey!" Regulus shouted. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're-"

"This is your fault," Sirius hissed. "You and your cronies. If it weren't for death eaters like you people," He said in disgust as he looked at the familiar faces of his family, "Innocent people wouldn't have to die." He fled from the Hall, never seeing the sadness in Regulus' eyes.

"Maybe I should go after him," He suggested to Bellatrix. "Make him calm down."

She scoffed. "Why would you want to talk to that blood traitor?"

"He's still my brother, Bella," Regulus said quietly. "No matter what, he's my family. I still care about him."

"You shouldn't!" Narcissa said from the Ravenclaw table across from them. "Sirius Orion Black is no longer worth our time."

Regulus sighed. Maybe he'd go talk to his brother later and make sure his friend Evans was okay.


	10. Take It or Leave It

**AN: Hey guys. I don't own Harry Potter or the song. The song belongs to The Strokes. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys. Sorry I didn't update as quick as before. I was having minor blockage. Here's the next chapter. **

**Chapter Nine: Take It or Leave It**

_Leave me alone, I'm in control_

_I'm in control_

_And girls act to much, boy act to tough_

_Enough is enough

* * *

_

_James slowly laid Lily on her bed. He made to get up, but the grip Lily had on his shirt made him think otherwise. With a sad sigh, he laid next to his flower, stroking her hair quietly. "Oh, Lily," He whispered. "Why'd it have to be you?" Her unconscious figure gave no response. "You know, Tiger Lily, I really love you. I wish I could tell you when you're awake… and before your parents passed away, but I love you none of the less. I'm sure you know that. I'm sorry about your parents…" _

_He continued to talk to his sleeping redhead before his eyes slowly began to droop. Moving himself lower, he wrapped his arms around Lily and held her tightly. _

"_I'm not going to let you go anymore, okay?" He told her. "I'm always going to be here for you, alright, love?" _

_With that, he fell asleep next to her. Lily cuddled closer to him, searching for warmth and comfort. _

Lily awoke slowly, wondering where she was. She clearly remembered the day's events and suddenly wished that she was asleep again. She looked up to see James sleeping peacefully next to her, tear streaks on his cheeks. Her broken heart nearly fluttered at the thought of James crying for her loss. "James," She whispered.

His eyes opened he smiled at her sadly. "Hey there, Tiger Lily," He said softly. "I know this is a stupid question, but are you feeling any better?" She managed a weak chuckled as she shook her head.

'No, James," She told him in pain. "I'm not feeling any better at all." He sat up, resting himself on the headboard and opened his arms, welcoming her into a hug. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest while his arms snaked around her.

"They would want you to live on. For yourself… for your sister."

She hiccupped through her silent tears. "Do you think it's my fault?"

"Of course not!"

"I think it is."

"Well don't," James said firmly. "I don't know what those stupid pricks were thinking about, but it wasn't your fault at all. Just think of it this way, Lily. Your parents are in a better place. Who would want to live a fearful life down her anyway?"

Lily scoffed. "They were muggles, James. They didn't have to worry about magical things."

"But that had to worry about you getting hurt by magical things," He reasoned. "I think they're up there right now, looking down at you. Now they know that they don't have to fear your safety, because you're just fine down here and up there, well they're going to be watching out for you too, won't they?"

"Why'd this happen, James?"

He shrugged. "I read somewhere that the Lord, you know, God, plans for our welfare, not our woe.."

"I don't know how this is for my good, James." She cried quietly. He tightened his arms around her.

"It can only go up from here, Lily Bean."

-----

Sirius sighed sadly while Remus patted his back. They watched Lily walk across the classroom emotionlessly. She sat in her seat, almost robotically, and instead of following directions, she poured every ingredient into the cauldron at the same time. "She's taking this harder than I thought," Sirius muttered. "I mean, of course, it's her parents, but I always thought that Lily was stronger than this."

"She is stronger than this, Sirius," Remus told him. "She just needs time to recover."

"I wouldn't care if my parents died," he laughed.

Moony rolled his eyes. "Of course you wouldn't. Your parents are horrible people."

"Offense taken and accepted with joy," Sirius chuckled. "I feel bad for Lily Bean. She shouldn't have to go through this. When she was younger, I bet she thought she was going to grow up to be a mediwitch."

"You mean a doctor?" he asked.

"Is that the muggle one?"

"Yes?"

"Then yea, that, and then she had to find out about the magic world. What if she regrets coming here? I bet she does."

Remus shrugged. "Maybe, we won't know."

"I hope she doesn't. I'd go into a state of insanity if she left the magic world."

"Would you really? You were never that close to her."

Sirius frowned. "Well, yes, but I'd feel sorry for James… and she's an awfully good kisser."

"Sirius!"

"What?!"

"Her parents were just murdered!" Remus hissed. "And yet you still talk about her talented kissing?"

"Oh well sorry that I'm driven by my hormones," he muttered, resting his head on the desk.

"Move your hair, you idiot. It might catch on fire!"

* * *

Alice stroked her best friend's red hair. Lily rested her hair on Alice's lap, silent tears falling down her cheek occasionally. "Petunia is going to hate me when she wakes up from her coma." She whispered. Alice frowned, squeezing her hand softly. 

"I'm sure she won't."

"She already hates me for being a witch. She'll never speak to me again because I went and got my parents killed. She's comatose. Wonderful, magic is." Lily laughed sarcastically.

"Sure it is. Magic is great. It's just that… some people use their power in the wrong way. That's why they have us. To stop those idiots."

"Those idiots killed my parents."

She sighed and pulled the redhead up to hug her. "Lily, I know that your parents wouldn't want you to wallow in your grief like this, but this is your time to grieve their deaths. I just want you know that it isn't your fault your parents were killed. You didn't start it, you couldn't have stopped it."

The two became silent.

"You think if they knew what would happen, I'd still be here today?"

"I'm not sure, Lily," Alice said sadly. "But this is who you are. You can't run away from it… everything that happens is fate, right?"

"I guess it is," she mumbled.

"Well… if you weren't here, you wouldn't have met James."

"I'd rather have my parents alive."

"Well, yea," She said in defeat. "I'm just saying. Fate has everything planned for us. We just have to accept and overcome some of the obstacles it puts us through."

Lily let a small smile fall onto her face. "That's what my mom always used to say."

-----

Peter gave a fearful whine as he tried to push Goyle away. "I told you I'd be there!" He frowned. Goyle rolled his eyes and shook the boy once more.

"You're having second thoughts aren't you, Pettigrew? I could see the guilt on your face when you heard about that mudblood's parents."

Peter scowled. "I gave you Evans' stupid address didn't I? Why would I have second thoughts?"

Goyle stepped back and looked the boy over. "Why are you becoming a death eater again?"

Peter looked down. "James and Sirius have been pushing me around for too long. I want to show them what I'm really made of."

Goyle raised a brow. "I think you're starting to grow weak, Pettigrew," he spat. He laughed callously before leaving. "Besides," he muttered to himself. "Potter and Black never did anything to the idiot, but it'll be fun to watch them die."

* * *

It seemed that day by day, Lily started to grow quieter. In class, she kept her head down, no longer trying to answer every question the teacher asked. She had parchment upon parchment of notes, making her friends wonder if she wrote down everything that the professor had said. "I could have sworn she would get stronger," Alice whispered to Frank. The boy smiled softly at his girlfriend. 

"You have to understand, Alice," He started. "Yes, Lily is a very strong person, and we don't doubt that, but she was very close to her parents. Heck, a lot of us are close to our own parents. We expect to watch them grow old and die because of age, not because of death eaters. It hurts, even more so for the muggleborns here. They never thought they were going to be pulled into our world. Now they are being completely affected in every way by magic. This is the first time Lily's getting a taste of what other muggleborns have experienced."

She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "Let's make a family, Frank," She suggested hopefully. He gave her an odd look. "Let's make a family and grow old together. Let's make our family healthy, as well as ourselves. And then, when the time comes, our children will know that we didn't pass away in pain and fear."

He smiled and her and kissed her hand lovingly. "Alice… I think our first child would put us in the loony bin. Not very healthy, if you ask me."

She laughed and smacked his chest. "Don't be mean! If our first child but us in the loony bin, then it would be for a good reason."

"What do you mean for a good reason?!" He snorted. He pulled her up and threw an arm around her. Alice grinned as she nuzzled into his side.

"Think of it this way, we aren't crazy, but some lunatic was threatening our child's life. He tells us that he'll kill our child, right?"

"Yea?"

"So what do we do?"

Frank frowned. "Fight him off, of course."

"Exactly! He gets so mad that he throws us on the ground and knocks our heads together and we suffer from head problems."

He remained in a confused silence.

"Well don't you get it? We saved our child, letting him or her run away, and we get thrown in the loony bin. I'd rather be crazy than have my child hurt, mind you." She stuck her nose in the air. Rolling his eyes, he nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Fine, fine. Good reason that we're in the loony bin."

* * *

Peter quickly scurried his way to the room of requirements. He closed the door, wishing it to be locked before waiting for his other needs to be fulfilled. In an instant, a pensive appeared before him. He let out a shuddered breath. There was french writing on it and he leaned in closer to decipher the words. _De voir l'avenir, non le passé._ To see the future, not the past. He touched the silvery mist and plunged into the future memory. 

_A raven haired boy laughed happily as he dodged his running friend. "Blasphemy!" The other cried. "You'd make the perfect seeker, Harry. You're incredibly fast." Harry smirked. _

"_That's what dad is always saying. He's been trying to get me to try out for the team. What do you think, Cal?" Callahan Adonis Black, looking like an exact replica of his father, rolled his eyes. _

"_What do I think? I think you're an idiot for not trying out in second year. You're a fifth year now, idiot. You've got to try out sooner or later." _

_Harry Potter ran a hand through his hair, much like James. "Hey, idiots!" Someone interrupted. They turned and grinned at the third Marauder, strutting his way down the hall. The bleach blond hair could be spotted from miles away. "What's cooking, good looking?" John Draco, or JD, asked. The two rolled his eyes. They had been friends with John since they were little. Their Uncle Remus adopted him after Lucius Malfoy was thrown into jail. Of course, he was only able to adopt the baby because the ministry thought the werewolf would kill him at a young age. _

"_Seriously, John," Cal started. "Are you sure you aren't gay?" _

"_Shut up!" The boy scowled. "Don't talk to a Lupin like that... Where's Lie?" He suddenly asked, paling. _

"_Don't tell me Lie is messing with Snape again," Harry groaned. "We were warned to stay away from Snape!" _

"_Our fathers are going to kill us," Cal moaned. "My father is going to kill me!" _

"_Come on!" John shouted in annoyance. "Let's go find Lie!" They stormed through the halls until they found the first broom closet. They flung the door open and out fell two people, one on top of the other. The girl blushed and scrambled off the boy. "Lie!" _

_The boy stood with a smirk. Lisander straightened his shoulders and glared at the boys. "You're interrupting," He growled. _

"_Shut up, Snape and wash your hair!" John sneered. He grabbed the girl's arm roughly. _

"_Hey!" She whined. _

"_Don't start, Lie," He warned her. She opened her mouth to retort but he cut her off. "Callisto Jade Black," He scolded. _

_She scoffed. "Would you guys stop calling Lie?! It doesn't sound anything like my name and what do you think you're doing?!" _

"_We were told to keep you away from Snape and that's what we intend to do." _

"_I don't understand," She moaned as she was pulled away, Lisander trying to fight his way through Harry and her brother. "You guys are the only ones who have a problem with Lisander! Daddy, Uncle James, Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus made up years ago." _

"_Yes, and they don't want you two getting together for a reason." _

"_Oh, really? And what's that?" _

"_It's practically, incest, Callisto," He stated simply. _

"_But technically, it isn't!" She shouted. "Would you guys just leave us alone?!" _

"_Grief, maybe we should just lock you in the mental ward like Uncle Peter." _

"_That's not funny! You know he was tortured while trying to keep Neville Longbottom safe!" _

"_So? We'll torture you and then throw you in the loony bin with him!" _

Peter flew out, heaving deeply. A glowing fire ignited in him. So while he was stuck in Mungo's mental ward, everyone else lived on to have families. "I bet Alice and Frank were the ones who asked me to take care of their idiot child," He muttered. "I'll show them. I won't be the one who goes crazy. All of them will." He sat in the Room, trying to think of a way to change the future. "I'm in control now," He whispered to himself angrily.


	11. All My Life

**AN: Hey guys. I don't own Harry Potter or the song. The song belongs to America. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys. I was scared that you might not like the flash-forward. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**::Wink wink:: teeheehee**

**Chapter Ten: **All My Life

_There was a time that I just thought_

_That I would lose my mind_

_You came along and then that sun did shine_

_We started on our way_

_I do recall, that every moment spent _

_Was wasted time, but then I chose to lay it on the line_

_I put the past away

* * *

_

Lily sat with a sigh. It had been four weeks since that red letter had been placed in her hand. She let out a deep breath and looked around. The Great Hall was empty. Her eyes filled with confusion as she looked up at the large clock. It was at least an hour before lunch. With a groan, she felt her head hit the table. She must've set the alarm spell wrong. "I'm missing ancient runes right now," she whispered to herself. "How am I going to make up all that work?"

"Miss Evans?" She turned around and looked at her kind headmaster. "Why what are you doing down here so early? You must be very hungry, my dear."

She shook her head sadly. "I was distracted while doing the alarm spell, sir. I set it for lunch instead of ancient runes. I'm really sorry. I'll try to get notes from someone."

Dumbledore smiled at her softly and sat next to her. "Dear… in a week I must take you to Gringotts and to a muggle bank your parents used to be associated with."

"Why sir?" she whispered.

He threw an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her tightly. "It seems that they have left you and Petunia a will. Both of you have something from the muggle bank. However, obviously, they left something in Gringotts for only you."

"Do you know what it is sir?"

"No, I do not."

"A week? During the weekend, headmaster?"

"Yes, Miss Evans, on Saturday…at twelve I presume."

She nodded. "Okay sir…um…what should I do now?"

He laughed. "Why don't you go to your room and rest? I'll give your professor an excuse, shall I?"

"Thank you sir," Lily smiled gratefully.

"You need rest, dear," He told her softly. "Go on."

She gave him a hug before running off to her room.

Albus tilted his head with laughter before walking off to the Runes classroom. He smiled, allowing his eyes to twinkle as the always did. The class turned to him, the professor dropping the chalk on the ledge with a smile. "Hello, class, Professor," He said cheerfully. "I regret to inform you that Miss Evans feels a bit ill right now. She's resting as of now. I gave her the rest of the day off. I hope that is okay."

The professor nodded. "Of course. Thank you for informing me, Headmaster."

"Excuse me!" Someone said. The two looked at Remus Lupin, waving his hand wildly in the air.

"Yes, son?" Albus asked.

"Is she okay? Would it be fine if I saw her later or is she not up for visits?"

"I'm sure it is fine to see her later, Mister Lupin."

The boy sighed in relief. "Thank you, sir."

Albus nodded before waving goodbye and closing the door. "Remember, I have lemon drops if anyone ever wants them!" He said as a parting statement. He smiled as he heard everyone laugh inside.

* * *

Lily's head fell onto his lap as he stroked her hair gently. She allowed her eyes to close as she let out a breath of content. "I'm tired," She told James. The boy shifted and lay next to her on the couch. She turned slightly and her arms wrapped around his neck while he hugged her closer.

"We're all here for you, Tiger Lily."

"I know," She whispered. "And I'm grateful. I don't know what I would have done without you guys. I really love you all." He perked up at the idea of her loving him. He grinned goofily and kissed her cheek.

"We love you back," he told her.

They lay together in a comfortable silence. James rested his head on top of hers as she listened to his heartbeat. Her abdomen occasionally moved up and down because of his breathing.

"Dumbledore is taking me to view my parents' will or something."

James' grip tightened. "Will you be okay?" he asked her quietly. "Do you want me to come along with you?"

She shook her head. "It's okay. I think I should do this on my own."

"I'm still here if you need me."

She gave him a small grin. "I know. Thank you… James…"

"Yes?"

She yawned and nuzzled the crook of his neck. "I'm tired," She mumbled into his skin. He shivered in delight before looking down at her again. "I gotta tell you something," She continued to grumble.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Iloveyou."

"What?" He asked in confusion. He looked at her closely to see that she had fallen asleep. "But- but you were telling me something?! What'd you say?!" She gave out a snore and he chuckled. "You're a cutie," he whispered before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him over as well.

* * *

Sirius whistled as he skipped down the halls. He skidded to a halt and straightened himself when he saw Tori Montero walking his way. He grinned at the girl shyly. "Hey, Tori!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you going to hit on my again, Black?"

"Well-"

"Cause if you are…" She sighed. "At least speak coherently this time." She laughed as he blushed.

"Would- would you like to go the Hogsmeade with me this week?" he asked hopefully. The tan- skinned Asian grinned at the boy.

"See, if you said that last time, I would have said yes."

"I did say that last time!" He chuckled, taking her hand in his and stroking it softly.

"Actually you said 'you-me-I-hogs-chocolate?' causing me to walk away in confusion."

He groaned in horror. "I was nervous okay!"

She grinned at him coyly. "What happened to the fearless Sirius Black, ladies man of Hogwarts?"

He leaned in closer with a smile. "He met you."

Her face contorted as she tried to control her laughter. "That was so corny," She blurted out as she started to giggle.

"I'm trying!"

-----

Remus frowned as Peter squeaked and ran from him. "All I asked was what he was doing," He pondered. With a turn he noticed that the boy left the door to the RoR open. "Why not? I want to know what peter was doing," He said aloud before walking in. The lights were low, a glowing mist filling the room. His brow creased as he walked towards the center table and found a pensive. "I wonder what he was looking at," He asked himself. He looked around cautiously. "I guess he wouldn't mind if…"

With a quick lunge, he dipped his finger into the pensive and fell forward into what he thought would be memory.

_Four boys stood around a pouting girl. "I hate you all. Did you have to tell father?" She asked in annoyance. One wrapped an arm around her with a smug grin. _

"_Of course. How could we keep you away from Snape if we didn't? Us Marauders have to look out for each other, don't you think?"_

"_You aren't looking out for me! You're sending me to my death, Callahan!!" _

_The door opened and the girl stood straight. A sandy haired man walked in. "Callisto," He greeted sternly. She softened. _

"_Thank Merlin," She sighed. "It's only Uncle Remus."_

_Remus frowned. "Are you not scared of my authority?" he asked. He held his hand up when she opened her mouth to respond. "Your father sent me. He said he's…" Remus cleared his throat with a roll of his eyes. "Too heartbroken to look at you right now." _

"_Do you see what you've done," The emerald eyed boy said dramatically. "You've broken Uncle Sirius' heart to bits!" _

"_Shut up, Harry James Potter!" She hissed, balling her hands into fists. The boy looked away immediately. "My father is just trying to make me feel bad." _

_Remus loosened his tie a bit and sat down. He nodded his head to the door. "You boys, out. Go get Professor Snape for me, will you?" _

"_Of course, father," John said obediently. He sent one last smirk towards the girl before walking out. Callisto groaned in annoyance as the door closed. _

"_You'd think that they love me enough to let me date who I want to date." _

"_Of course not," Remus laughed. He sat next to her and patted her knee. "So how is young Lisander?" _

"_Oh, he's fine," the girl smiled dreamily at her godfather. Remus always tried to support her with the relationship. They just agreed that if everyone knew, it would only cause trouble. "It's going to be our second month anniversary, you know?"_

_The man shook his head. "Young love," He gripped his chest, wiping a fake tear off his cheek. "How touching."_

_The door swung open before Callisto could laugh. Severus walked in, a hand on his son's shoulder. Lisander grinned at the girl quietly. "Remus, Miss Black."_

"_Hello Uncle Severus!" _

_The man flinched as if in pain. "Callisto…we are still in the school."_

"…_Hello Uncle Sevie!" The door swung open once more and the DADA teacher walked in, weeping in his arms. _

"_Oh, Callisto! How could you do this to our family!" _

"_Uncle James," She drawled. "Calm yourself. Lisander and I won't see each other again." She knew that would make the man walk away. _

_James looked up suspiciously. "You said that last time, dear girl. How do I know you aren't lying now?"_

"_God this is so stupid," Lisander sneered. "Why can't we just be together?" _

"_Because I planned to raise you guys like brothers and sisters!" James whined. "And you guys are ruining it!" _

"_You're such a drama queen, Uncle James!" Lisander laughed. _

"_Drama king!" _

Remus fell to the floor in shock. He grabbed the bowl quickly and realized it wasn't any ordinary pensive. "What in the world was that?" he whispered. He took a few more shuddered breaths before running out of the room in search of James and Sirius.

* * *

Lily sat in the office quietly. They had finished their business at the other bank and were now waiting at Gringotts. The goblin walked in, closing the door behind him. "Very well," he started grumpily. "Let's start this. I'm Griphook. Miss Evans, Professor Dumbledore, I hope your day has been fine so far."

Dumbledore nodded but quickly hid a shocked feeling when he found Lily's hand gripping his. He smiled at her comfortingly as Griphook sat down on his chair.

He looked around his desk and gave them an exhausted sigh. "It seems that Biddle didn't come to bring me your-" The door burst open and another goblin came hobbling in. He gave him a swift apology before slamming the door shut. Lily jumped in her seat, the goblin before them snickering quietly. "Okay. Here it is. This was left by your parents on the 23rd of November, 1971."

"1971?" Lily asked in confusion. "That was two months into my first year of Hogwarts." Griphook hummed in faux curiosity before handing her the package. It wasn't very large, but the rectangular box covered her lap. She nodded her thanks and he continued on.

"This letter," he held it up. Lily could see that the letter in the envelope was thin and short. "Was given on the 27th of August, 1978."

"This year?" Lily asked in confusion. "Are you sure." Griphook nodded in annoyance.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have put said so."

Dumbledore stood quickly and smiled. "Thank you Griphook. We'll be leaving now." Lily stood, hugging the box to her chest while Albus stuffed the letter into her jacket pocket. "Come now, Lily."

The girl nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Griphook," she said before leaving the office behind her headmaster.

* * *

Lily was sitting cross-legged on her bed, staring at the box intently. With a heavy heart, she reached towards it and spelled the tape of the box. A familiar scent flowed from it, the smell of the attic. She frowned and looked in. Tears began to sting her eyes as she looked at three outfits lying innocently on the cardboard. She remembered being in the attic with her parents and seeing a green dress in the corner. It had belonged to her mother when she was just a girl. _'Mummy! May I have it? Can I have the green one? And Petunia can have the pink one over there?'_

Lily smiled as she ran her fingers across the smooth material. She would give the pink dress to petunia when she woke. Next to them was a doctor's coat, a small child's medical bag next to it. Lily laughed. She had seen something like it in the window of a store when she was younger. _'Mummy. I'm going to be a doctor when I grow up!' _That dream had slowly diminished after an owl carried the Hogwarts letter through her window.

She slowly picked the letter up and began to read it.

_Our Dear Lily,_

_It seems that our little girl is more special than we thought. First of all, we want you to know that we are very proud to have daughters like you and your sister. We love you both very much. Don't think that we don't love you, Lily, just because you are a witch. We always knew you had some kind of charm on the boys in the neighborhood. _

Lily smiled at the line. Her father must have written this down.

_Lily, if you have this letter, than obviously your mother and I have passed on. We want you to know that even in death our love for you and your sister won't die. Please, darling, don't let our deaths control you. Live on for us. We can't have a sad Lily now, can we? Be happy for us. _

_We wanted to give you the two dresses and the doctor set you wanted. We hope you can see the balance of normality and magic in you, sweetie. There was quite a beautiful look in your eyes when you read that letter. If our deaths were caused by magic, remember that we wouldn't want you to give it up just because of us. _

_We love you very much Lily. Take care of your sister._

_Love,_

_Dad and Mum_

Lily slowly wiped the tears off her face. She found the outfits even more special than the money her parents left them. "On to the next letter, I guess," she whispered to herself. She took the envelope and opened it anxiously.

_Lovely Lily,_

The name her mother always used for her.

_I'm sure that if you got this letter, I've passed away. As I'm righting this, you are in the next room, preparing dinner for the family. It has just occurred to me that my Lovely Lily is in love. _

_If this is years on and you're older than thirty, than congratulations on graduating and making your family…_

_But if this is still during your seventh year…then I need you to do a favor for me. If I know my daughter, she's probably depressed right now, trying to put a smile on her face every now and then. Please don't do that, love. A real smile is much better than the fake ones. It just makes the pain worse. Know that I love you very much, Lily. I want you to be happy and live on. _

_So here is my favor._

_If you're still not a couple with James, I'm asking you to please tell him your feelings! I can tell when you are in love Lily. You can't let him go! I swear that if you do, I'll come back and haunt you…well maybe not. _

_Lily, tell yourself the truth, do you love this boy? Can you see yourself marrying him and having a family with him?_

"Yes," Lily said painfully. "Yes, yes, and yes." Lily nearly laughed at the next sentence. It was still a shock how well her mother knew her.

_You're probably saying 'yes' over and over again right now. I'm telling you right now, Lily. That is exactly how I felt for your father and look at the two beautiful girls we made. _

_So that's my favor. Don't let go of a love. You will only regret it and I don't want to die knowing that my daughter would be living her life as an old maid. You promised to make me grandchildren! _

Lily laughed. Her mother succeeded. She made her laugh.

_I love you very much, Lovely Lily. Even if you break up later on, don't let go of him, eh?_

_Love always,_

_Mother_

She sat up to think about the letter. Don't let him go. Love him. Marry... have a family with this boy? She smiled. Her parents would be happy if she continued her life. They'd be sadder if she always thought of their deaths. They wanted her to move on.

She groaned in horror. "But it would seem like I'm only asking James out because my mother made me promise to!"

"No!" She scolded herself. "My mother is just making sure that I actually do it and-" Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"And James would think that I was only doing this because of my mother!" She moaned again.

The mirror in her room snorted. "Honey," it told her. "You look and are acting like a wreck. Just go find the boy!"

Lily jumped at the voice. "Really?"

"Yes! Crazy girl. Talking to herself. Go find that boy!"

Lily shook her head. "I've lost my mind," She whispered before running out of the room. "James!"

-----

She searched through the castle determinedly. She passed Alice, Frank, Peter, Amos Diggory, and even Kevin Chang, asking about James' whereabouts but none of them knew. She was close to exhaustion when she finally spotted James, Remus and Sirius leaving the Room of Requirements, pale and shaken. She shrugged before calling his name out again. "James!" She said.

The boy turned to her, still shocked by what he had seen inside. Ignoring how sickly he looked, the redhead marched towards him, pulled him down by his collar and kissed his lips. His eyes widened in disbelief, even more shocked by the kiss. With sudden realization, James groaned and hugged her tightly, kissing her back just as fiercely. Sirius and Remus stared at the two in silence.

"Huh?" Sirius nearly shouted.

Lily pulled back, resting her forehead on James'. He rubbed circles on her sides as she leaned up and whispered into his ear. "I really like you," She told him lovingly. His grin widened, stretching his face comically. "In fact," She said, standing up properly, still resting on him. "I think," James watched her trace a heart above his shirt. "I might love you."

"Merlin's shorts," he whispered to her. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." He pushed the RoR door open again and they fell in kissing each other. Remus and Sirius watched in horror.

"Do you think they're going to shag!?"

Remus shrugged. "We still look young in the future. Maybe this is when Harry is conceived."

"Ugh! I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm going to have a family when I'm older. Now I have to watch Lily practically seduce my best friend so they can have their love child."

He shook his head with a laugh. "It seems that Lily's finally given up the fight."


	12. That's All

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. My laptop broke down and it only came back now. Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys haven't gotten tired of me yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the made up characters and the plot. The song belongs to Frank Sinatra…I believe. **

**Chapter 11: **That's All

_There are those, I am sure_

_Who have told you_

_They will give you the world for a toy_

_All I have are these arms to enfold you_

_And a love time could never destroy

* * *

_

"James!" She laughed. "Just answer the question!"

"Why?!" He nearly whined. "It's such a silly question!"

"Just do it!"

"Ugh… Laurie."

Lily frowned, sitting up to look at him. "If you were a girl you'd want your name to be Laurie?"

James shrugged. "Yea sure, whatever… What's your favorite food?"

She rolled her eyes. They'd been sitting for hours upon hours, asking each other questions, whether they were pointless or not. Lily had been determined to find out more about James and he wasn't able to say no to her. "Pizza. What's your favorite color," She whispered, crawling into his lap. He let out a breathy moan as he grinned and kissed her neck softly.

"Emerald."

She giggled, her breath tickling his ear. "Because of my eyes?"

"No doubt about it. What's your favorite color?"

"Hazel?"

A smug smirk fell onto his lips. "Because of mine, sweetie?"

"No, because of Amos Diggory's eyes."

James stiffened underneath her, glaring at her red hair as she shuddered while trying to keep in her laughter. "That isn't nice, Tiger Lily," He nearly growled. As one of her hands traced his spine, the other snaked its way up to his hair, gripping it quite hard. She pulled his head back, smirking at him. Lily quickly ducked down and kissed him affectionately. He squeezed her waist, holding her as close as he could to himself.

She pulled away, resting her forehead on his. "I love your eyes."

He nearly giggled giddily. "I love you, Lily Bean."

"Not as much as I love you." She told him softly. "Now back to the questions!"

-----

Dumbledore watched his students chat animatedly as they ate lunch. He smiled to himself. If there was one thing he loved, it was to see everyone happy and peaceful. He only wished that their lives could continue like this after school. However, with the war going on and Voldemort's army growing larger by the day, it was inevitable that their childhood life would soon disappear.

He continued to eat but there was a sudden difference that he noticed.

The students were quiet. Minerva gasped next to him.

Albus looked up.

James and Lily were walking into the hall, hand in hand, smiling at each other. The boy whispered something into her ear and she giggled furiously, smacking his chest and whispering back.

Albus' eyebrows rose. "My," He turned to look at Minerva who had spoken to him. "Has someone slipped a potion into Miss Evans' drink?"

The old man chuckled. "Now, now, Minerva. Do you not have any faith in young James?" he asked.

"Absolutely not!" She nearly pouted. "That would mean I lost the bet to Professor Flitwick."

"Minerva!" Albus laughed in shock. "You placed a bet on our students?"

She blushed. "Never mind that. Just- good Merlin!" she gasped.

His eyes twinkled and he held in his almost-giggles. James and Lily were giving each other Eskimo kisses in their seats.

* * *

"What do you think our children are like?" 

"Why are we even talking about this?" Remus asked in exasperation. "We'll find out in a couple of years. Give it time, Padfoot."

"But my kids look wonderful! I wanna meet'um now!"

Remus shook his head, rubbing his forehead. Sirius had decided to throw some odd, childish tantrum. "We aren't at Hogsmeade today because of you, you idiot. Can we please just go? We can leave through the statue of the-"

"Do you think they'll be happy to have a father like me?"

Remus made a face. "No I don't think they will but that doesn't mean they won't love you."

"Moony!"

"You asked me a question. I was simply answering it."

Sirius sighed, crossing his arms in annoyance. "I bet my daughter looks like her mother. She's a bit dark skinned isn't she? Must have married a black girl, or maybe an Asian. Eh, the woman I used to call mum still lives in the past. If I won't even get her angrier by marrying a halfblood or a muggleborn, I'm probably going to get her infuriated by marrying someone of a different race."

"Good lord," Remus chuckled. "Only muggles think like that, you moron. Have you and James been watching that TV again?"

He shrugged. "Yea but I still think my mum would get angry, the racist wench." The two laughed. "And my son, eh? Looks just like his father."

Remus sat down next to Sirius on the bench. "My son doesn't look anything like me…but then again, I adopted him. Why do you think the Ministry allowed me to adopt him?"

"No idea. Maybe the babe was hated. Wanted him killed. Good thing he wasn't though."

He opened his mouth to respond but a shriek sounded through the halls. Many people began rushing in, fear etched on their faces. Sirius grabbed a hold of one of the boys that passed him. He crouched down, staring at him concernedly. "What's going on, kid?" he asked. The boy looked no older than a second year.

"There's been an attack on Hogsmeade! No one knows how the death eaters got in but they did!"

Sirius' eyes widened as he let the boy go. "James, Lily and Peter were there today, Remus." He whispered.

He cleared his throat in response. "We have to find them. I'll search through the school," he said resolutely. "Go towards the gates, as close as you can to Hogsmeade without being scene, you hear?"

He nodded as he ran out the main doors. Remus looked around at the people scattering around the school. He closed his eyes, trying to remain calm, before he began to fight his way through the crowd.

"James! James! Lily! Peter!"

* * *

_Harry walked down the hall, smiling at Ron and Hermione. "You know, it's quite odd to see you two together. It took, oh I don't know, six years?" _

_Ron laughed, pulling his hand away from the girl and throwing his arm around her waist instead. Hermione glared at the boy before blushing. "Oh please, Harry. You're one to talk. When are you finally going to get together with Ginny?"_

"_That's my sister!"_

"_Oh shut up, Ron. Even you saw it coming," Hermione giggled. "So, Harry?" _

"_Well if it isn't the Golden Heroes." The three groaned in distaste. _

"_I'm sure, Draco, that you meant the Golden Zeroes." _

"_That was the most dimwitted insult I've ever heard," Harry rolled his eyes at Snape and Malfoy. "What do you idiots want?" _

"_Oh nothing," Malfoy said in faux innocence. "Lisander and I were just walking through the halls. We didn't think we would run into you guys. It's an honor to grace us with your presence." Lisander snickered behind his friend. _

_Ron glared at them warningly. "Just leave us alone. We were having a great day until we had to see your faces. Go on to your cave and mope about how you'll never get girls." _

"_Shut up, Weasel," Snape spat out in disgust. "Stop thinking that Granger actually loves you. She just pities you because of your dirt poor family. Sooner or later she'll leave you for someone better." Hermione had latched onto the redhead's arm, whispering comforting words into his ear while Harry grabbed the boy's front. They watched Lisander and Draco look her over. _

"_I wouldn't mind giving her a chance myself. However she'd have to be really good, wouldn't you mudblood?" Draco sneered. _

_A look of horror crossed Hermione's face as tears stung the back of her eyes. No one had ever called her that before, not even Malfoy and Snape, until now. No, she didn't care about that comment, only the fact that someone could be so cruel as to use that word. _

_Ron roared with anger as he pushed his friends away and lunged at Draco. The two fell to the floor, throwing in every hit that they could. Draco's nose was crooked while Ron was only getting a few new bruises on his stomach. Harry and Lisander were pulling at their friends, trying to separate them before a teacher came. Draco was screaming obscenities at the other. Ron, however, was defending Hermione honor. _

"_Ron, let him go before dad comes! Both mine and Snape's!" _

"_Ronald, please!" Hermione begged, crying as she watched her boyfriend getting hurt. Her voice stopped Ron, who looked up slowly. His right eye was sore and blood dripped from a cut on the side of his mouth. She let out a sob as she pulled him towards her and began to walk. _

"_Ronald Weasley, you're impossible!" _

_Harry glared at the two Slytherins. "Keep out of our sight or next time he won't just have a broken nose," he pointed at Draco. Lisander nodded, knowing what was best for him. "I'm happy I denied your friendship in first year. You two or completely horrible." _

Peter laughed menacingly as he watched it play on.

Adeline Manaho, who had gone to Hogsmeade with her friends today, was kidnapped by one of the death eaters. Jack Maven, a ministry worker who had been sent to Hogwarts, had stopped by the pub down at Hogshead. He was killed in the crossfire.

Adeline Manaho, as Peter found out, was the future wife of Sirius. Peter couldn't believe it, but when he watched the "memory", the only thing he could see between the two was pure love. Sirius Black? Finding love? Impossible. Peter had to remedy the problem.

Jack Maven was a kind man. He had many friends, that he did. He dealt with adoptions and Dumbledore has asked him to come along because one of the students was pregnant. He had been kind enough to meet the girl in private so as not to embarrass her. Yes, such a kind man… except for one thing. The man couldn't tolerate one thing… He could tolerate halfbloods and muggleborns… but half-breeds were disgusting. Yes, this was the man who gave young Draco to Remus. Why? If hated half-breeds, he hated death eaters just as much. The son of a death eater being adopted by a werewolf? Let them be the death of each other.

Peter sat back, proud of his work. Remus wouldn't get his son. Sirius wouldn't get his family. The boy sighed. It would all work out just perfectly in the end. "I've got to get rid of Severus' son." He said.

"Why's that?" his companion stepped out of the shadows.

Peter looked back with a smirk.

"Lisander's mother…"

* * *

Lily rested on James' bed as she waited for him to get back from the bathroom. The boy came out, his hair glistening with beads of water. She smiled at him softly. "James, I haven't gone to see my parents' grave. I...I didn't go to the funeral..." A wave of guilt rushed through her. "Can you come with me to visit?" James nodded.

"Of course," he told her. He lay next to her while buttoning his shirt. "Do you think we're going to have a family, Lily?" he asked her quietly. She laughed, snuggling close to him.

"Yea, a million fat babies."

"A million?!" His eyes widened.

Laughter bubbled inside of her again. "Don't even ask. Alice's words."

He grinned, kissing her cheek. "We have to have a son first."

She cleared her throat indignantly. "Excuse me, I don't think we have a choice."

He sighed. "But I wan't a boy first! I'm going to name him James Junior."

"Oh no you aren't." She warned him. "I've always wanted to name my child Francis."

_"Francis_ will be beaten at school for such a sissy name."

"Francis is not a sissy name!" She laughed. He squeezed her sides and pulled her ontop of him.

James wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her hungrily. "What about my father's name?"

"Harold?"

"Yea. We can name him... James Harold Francis Potter."

"Francis Harold James Potter."

"James Francis Harold Potter."

"Francis James Harold Potter."

"Lily!" He whined.

She giggled, nibbling on his ear lobe before she whispered "Harold James Francis Potter."

"Take out the Francis and it's perfect."

"Oh, but James!" Her eyes widened as he pushed her off and began to tickle her sides. "James!" she squealed.

"I love you!"


	13. Diary

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the nice reviews. You guys sure are swell! (Sorry. I'm not sure where that came from). Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. **

**IF ANYONE KNOWS WHERE THE NAME OF THE NEW GIRL AT THE BOTTOM CAME FROM, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song. The song belongs to an old band named Bread. **

**Chapter 12: **Aubrey

_The love she'd waited for, was someone else, not me_

_Wouldn't you know it, she wouldn't show it_

_And as I go through my life, I will wish for her, his wife_

_All the sweet things she can find_

_All the sweet things she can find…

* * *

_

Lily wrapped her arms around herself before stepping a foot into the cold snow. A soft smile fell onto her face. December… it was winter break. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus had gone home, to James' that is. Alice had left and so had Frank. She sighed and sat down. All alone, that's what she was. Of course, some other students were there, as well as the teachers, but Lily wasn't going to hop over to Professor McGonagall to start a girl chat. With a grunt, she balled some snow in her fist and threw it at herself. She giggled. "If I can't play snowball fight with anyone, I'll play it by myself."

She felt something hit the back of her head. Snow dripped down her hair slowly. She frowned. What in the- "I'll play with you…" Lily tensed at the soft, nervous voice. She turned and gave him a small smile.

"Severus," She whispered.

He allowed her to view a brief smile.

"Would you like to sit?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…I'm starting to learn not to take people for granted."

Severus sighed and sat next to her. An awkward silence fell upon them. The two looked away. Severus scratched the back of his head quietly. "So…Potter huh?"

She sighed. "Severus, if you're just going to-"

"I'm not! I swear! I just… Potter? Really?"

"Severus!" She laughed. He grinned at her.

"I… I can't believe I'm saying this, Lily. Look, Potter…he's a jerk and a moron…and dimwitted…but obviously you see something that I don't. So if he makes you happy-"

"I'll spare you the pain of finishing that sentence," She cut him off with a hug. The boy froze before slowly returning it. "Did you always have a crush on me, Severus?"

He stiffened once more. "…I don't know what you're talking of."

She sighed and sat in his lap like when they were first years. "You could never hide anything from me, Sev. Remember that."

He sighed. "I already knew."

"Sev… I'm sorry…"

"I know you are… but you were right. We wouldn't have worked, especially with the direction my friends are pushing me in."

"You aren't even going to try and fight it?" She asked, tears glistening in her eyes. "Sev- Severus. I don't want to see this happen to you." He brushed a tear off her cheek and kissed her hand softly.

"Lily… All I want is to finally feel accepted."

"Do I not give you that? Even as the friend I am to you?"

He looked away, pained. "Lily, you'll never know how much I feel accepted by you, and at the same time rejected."

She let out a sob as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Severus," She whispered. "I love you so much. Please don't let them do this to you."

He sighed. "Lily, forgive me."

She frowned as he pushed her off his lap. "Sev-" He pulled up his sleeve and a gasp of horror emitted from her lips.

"I'm sorry, Lily," He whispered, covering his mark, before running back into the castle.

"Severus!" She cried, but he didn't stop. Tears of anguish fell from her eyes. She beat the snow with her fists as she continued to weep. "What have you done to yourself?"

* * *

James lay awake, looking around his room. He bent down and looked at the bottom bunk to see Sirius snoring in his sleep. His mother had always transformed beds into bunk beds when his friends were over. He looked across the room to see Peter sleeping soundlessly while Remus gave a soft growl every now and then.

He sighed and fell back onto his pillow. "I miss Lily," He whispered to himself. He climbed down the ladder and quickly left the room.

James walked down the stairs until he found the kitchen door. "Pip," He called. The house elf scrambled in. "Slow down before you hurt yourself, Pip!" James laughed.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Master James. Is there anything you would like?"

"Yea, get me some brownies…and ice cream."

"What flavor, sir?"

"Vanilla and chocolate."

"Right away, sir." James sat at the island, tapping his fingers on the counter. Pip arrived back in with the snacks and James thanked him happily. He turned to the food and found himself frowning. He couldn't eat this without Lily, not anymore. He growled in annoyance and threw the food off the table. Pip's eyes widened.

"Um…" the elf said fearfully. "Did you want more than two scoops?"

James let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry, Pip. I just miss my future missus."

"Master James has a girl he would like to pursue? Is it the Miss Lily that Masters Marauders always talks about?"

James nodded happily. "Yup. She's finally given me a chance. I miss her lots. I asked her to come with us but she said it wouldn't be proper if Mum and Da didn't ask her."

A gasp came from the door. The two looked up to see James' mother with her hand over her mouth. "Is that what she thought? Oh dear, I wish I would have known! I wanted to get to know her better and everything! You even heard me when you came, didn't you, James dear? I asked why Lily didn't come. You told me she simply didn't want to come! Oh dear, I hope the poor girl knows we like her."

"Calm down, mum," He drawled, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure she can come Christmas day. You can ask her yourself."

"Now, James Potter!" She scolded. "How awfully rude would that look if you didn't ask her? The girl has to know you want her to come too! Where are your manners?"

"I don't know!"

"Too right, you don't know."

James gave a baffled look to Pip, who left the room, giggling.

-----

Lily skipped around, happily. James and his mother had just sent her a letter and Dumbledore was allowing her to visit them on Christmas day. "I'm gonna see James," she sang. "I'm gonna see James. I'm gonna see James, I'm gonna see James- oh!" She moaned as she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," She stopped as she saw Severus looking down at her.

Lily fell silent. She stared down at her feet.

"Going to see James?" He asked sarcastically. She nodded, unable to look up at him. "Lily,-"

"I have to go, Severus. I'll see you after New Years." She muttered before running down the hall. She heard Severus call her name but, like him, she decided to keep going.

"Miss Evans?" Lily stopped and found Professor McGonagall staring at her worriedly. "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head. "I'm just excited about seeing James again."

Minerva smiled, knowing that wasn't what was really in her mind, but she accepted it. "Well I'm happy that you won't be alone here for Christmas. I'm sure it will be wonderful to see your friends again."

Lily grinned, forgetting about the past moment as she thought of the Marauders. "You know, Professor, I even miss Black."

The woman laughed with a wink. "Now I know you're lying." She walked away, leaving Lily laughing and in a better mood.

* * *

"But, Mrs. Potter-"

"Please. Call me Laura."

They crept up to the bedroom, snickering. Lily opened the door to find all four boys still sleeping. She walked over to Sirius' bed and kissed his cheek. The boy grinned and turned unconsciously. "Yea, baby, I know you want me." she heard him mutter. She raised an eyebrow, turning to Mrs. Potter and pretending to gag. The woman laughed as Lily continued to the next bed. Peter was snuggled up, hugging a pillow. She decided to let him be before climbing the ladder.

"Remus Lupin," She said in a stern voice that matched Professor McGonagall's. "I regret to inform you that you have failed your NEWTS.

"No!" He yelled, sitting up on the bed. The other boys snorted as he looked around wildly. His eyes fell on a laughing Lily that was sitting next to him. "Lily!" He whispered harshly. "I don't care if you throw ice cold water at me, but that was mean!"

She giggled before walking over to the other bunk once more. She climbed up and lay next to James. Laura waved goodbye to her before walking back down to finish breakfast. She figured with Remus awake, he could keep an eye on them. Remus was watching in interest as Lily climbed on top of his friend. "Uh… Lily-"

"Shh," She whispered. He leaned in to see what would happen.

Lily noticed that her boyfriend was topless. She tilted her head and traced his abs. "Quidditch does wonders," She told herself. The werewolf, who had heard her, laughed loudly. Sirius and Peter sprung up in their beds.

"Waz goin on?" Sirius mumbled. Peter, who had looked up to see Lily, had shushed him with Remus. Lily bent down and waved a hand so that Sirius would see her. The boy gasped. "Lily Bean?" he asked. She ducked her head down to smile at him before getting back up.

Leaving her hands on James' chest, she leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Baby," her breath tickled James' ear. He moaned softly. Lily giggled and squeezed her hands a bit so that her nails would pinch James' skin. His eyes opened and without a thought he gave a surprised cry and pushed Lily off of him. "James!" She screamed as she fell of the bunk and onto the floor.

"Prongs!"

"Lily!"

"Good Merlin!"

Remus quickly jumped off and his bunk and ran over to the redhead. She groaned in pain before her head fell limp onto Remus' lap.

"Prongs!" Sirius laughed. "You've killed your girlfriend." James' eyes widened as he looked down.

"Tiger Lily?"

-----

Laura held a pack of ice to Lily's head while the girl continued to push James away with her feet. "But, sweetie-"

"Get! Away! From me!"

"Baby!"

"Get your son away from me!"

Harold let out a small laugh as he grabbed James' arm and pulled him out of the kitchen. "Lily!" He cried before the door swung shut. Peter followed them out quickly.

Sirius sat on the counter, laughing at his friend's misfortune. "That was completely hilarious!" Lily glared at him and he straightened up. "I mean, it was horrible for him to do that to you even though it wasn't on purpose and now you have a bump on your head because when you fell off you hit the bedside table."

Lily pouted as she felt the bump on her head. "Laura, I should have stayed in Hogwarts! At least there aren't any bunk beds that careless boyfriends can push me off of!"

"Baby!" She heard James scream. "It was an accident!"

Laura grinned at her while Remus hopped onto the counter with Sirius. "Got any chocolate? I'm sure that it'll make you feel better."

"Oh I have some chocolate ice cream," Mrs. Potter had told them.

"Ooh," Lily cooed. "I want some."

"Tiger Lily!"

"JAMES POTTER, YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

Severus sat on the windowsill in the hallway. All the students were coming back today and saying that he was elated would be an exaggeration. He sighed and picked up his potions book. He traced the writing as he read on. "Oh joy," he muttered as he heard the sound of laughter. "They're back." He watched the people pass by, some waving at their friends or even waving at him.

"Snape! Good to see you!" he heard one of the Slytherins say. He raised an eyebrow. He didn't even know that person. Regulus Black found him with a smirk.

"Severus," He said as he bowed.

"Reg."

"How was your vacation?"

"Satisfactory, and yours?"

"Just fine. I've found that mother's threats were not empty. She blasted Sirius' face off the Black Family Tree."

"Good," Severus snorted. "He didn't deserve your noble name." He watched as Regulus nodded reluctantly. The boy's face suddenly lit up as he saw his older brother.

"Sirius!" He shouted. He fought his way through the crowd and stopped his brother. Sirius looked at him hesitantly before pushing him out of his way. "Sirius!"

Severus frowned as Regulus made his way back. "Are you that desperate to speak to him that you'd risk your reputation with your classmates and the Dark Lord?"

Reg sighed. "Severus, he's still my brother and I've always looked up to him as my role model, my hero. I mean… haven't you ever felt like what we were doing was wrong?"

He froze. Did he really trust him enough to ask him that? "Regulus, I-" Red hair caught his eye and he looked up. As she walked through the main doors, Lily Evans came in, laughing and smiling. Severus stood quickly, ready to call her name, when he saw whose hand she was holding. It wasn't Alice Longbottom, but James Potter. He watched them walk by, close enough to him so that he could reach out and pull her away from Potter. He could hold her in his arms and never let go and, sooner or later, Lily would find that it wasn't so bad to be held by him.

But he didn't pull her away. He didn't even say hello.

"You still love her, Severus?"

He scratched the side of his face before picking his books up and patting his friend on the back. "All I want is the best for her."

"And you think Potter is the best?"

He laughed. "Not at all… but for some reason, she loves him."

"You'll get over her, mate."

"I seriously doubt-"

Severus watched as a girl squeaked when she bumped into him. She fell to the floor to pick up her books. "I'm so sorry," she said softly. "I wasn't watching where I was going and-" She looked up. "Oh! Severus! I- I'm really sorry. I-I'll see you again, Severus. Severus… Oh, hi Regulus." She blushed and walked away quickly, hitting her forehead.

Severus frowned. "Who was that?"

"You don't know who that was?" Regulus asked. When Severus shook his head he continued. "That's Adeline de Senneville. Muggleborn, sixth year Ravenclaw. She's in a few of my classes. Rumor has it that she's had a crush on someone for a while but won't reveal who. Obviously we know who she likes now, however."

_'Oh! Severus! I'll see you again, Severus. Severus.' _Severus smirked. "How interesting," he drawled. Regulus laughed as he pulled him away from staring at the girl who was walking away.

"Come on before she realizes that your eyes are glued to her arse."

"Oh shut up. You know that's not true."

"I wonder if you'll be getting over Evans anytime soon to have a go at her."

Severus shook his head as they walked into the Great Hall. He glanced at Lily who was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Her hand was on Potter's shoulder, his arm around his waist. _'She's happy,' _He thought to himself.

"Severus!" he heard. Regulus and he turned around to see Adeline running towards them. "I- I think you dropped this. I must have picked it up by accident."

He nodded thanks to her before taking the book from her hands. "Thank you," he muttered. She blushed and gave him a soft smile before nearly running away again.

He turned to look back at Lily. "Maybe I'll learn to let go sooner or later," He told Regulus. The boy smiled as they walked towards the Slytherin table.


	14. Passenger Seat

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the nice reviews. You guys sure are swell! (Sorry. I'm not sure where that came from). Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. **

**LOL. It seems that no one knew where the name, Adeline de Senneville, came from. It's actually the daughter of a piano composer, Paul de Senneville. He composed the song with another man, inspired by the birth of his daughter. I recommend any of my fellow pianist readers to find it and learn the song. It's really beautiful. Look it up on youtube. **

**Since no one knew who it was, I'll declare it a tie and everyone gets this chapter dedication! Hooray!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song. The song belongs to Stephen Speaks.**

**Chapter 13: Passenger Seat**

_We stop to get something to drink_

_My mind clouds and I can't think_

_Scared to death to say I love her_

_Then a moon peaks from the clouds_

_Hear my hear that beats so loud_

_Try to tell her simply…

* * *

_

_Lily was sure that Severus was nervous. It was May, four months since Severus had first seen Adeline de Senneville. He was finally sure that he could move on from Lily, and although he liked her very much, he was most certain that Adeline was someone that he could love. __Lily hid in the shadows as she watched Severus walk up to the Ravenclaw portrait and just on time, someone opened the door. Severus stopped him and asked for Adeline. When the boy nodded and walked back in, Severus gave a nervous glance towards his hidden friend. Lily held her thumb up, trying to give him some confidence. "Severus?" The two heard. _

_He looked back and his eyes widened. Of course, today was a Hogsmeade weekend so that everyone could get their outfits for the spring dance. Adeline looked absolutely beautiful in her pink, strapless dress that brushed her knees when she walked. "Uh…" _

_Lily rolled her eyes and stuck her thumb downwards. _

_Adeline smiled. "Do you like it?" She asked when she realized that he was staring at her dress. "I just came back from Hogsmeade to drop it off so I wouldn't ruin it down there. Isn't it wonderful?" _

_Severus continued to stare. She frowned and Lily was nearly crying in the shadows. _

"_Severus?"_

_Severus snapped to realization and almost blushed. "Adeline," He said silkily._

_She blushed. "Yes?"_

"_Are you going back down to Hogsmeade?"_

"_Um, yes. It's still early isn't it?" _

_He nodded, smirking. "Well, I simply can't allow a beautiful, young lady like yourself to go unaccompanied. If it is satisfactory, I shall escort you down there." _

_Adeline stared in confusion. "Do you mean a date?" _

_He chuckled before leaning in and making her darken even more. "You may call it whatever you like." _

_She choked on air before stepping back a bit. "A- a date it is," She said breathlessly. "Let me just get changed!" He smirked at her once more before she giggled and hopped back into the portrait hole. When they were sure she was gone, Lily began squealing and hugged her best friend. _

"_Great job, Sev!" She praised. "I'm so proud of you! Finally!" _

"_Lower your voice, Evans," He drawled. "You know how the portraits love to gossip." _

_She laughed and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later. I have to meet James, oh! But he told me to give you this." She handed him a letter before running off. _

_Severus stared at the letter uneasily. What if he opened it just to get a million boils on his body? With a sigh, he slowly opened it, making sure it was pointing away from him. What he didn't expect was that there were actually words on the paper. He frowned and stuffed it into his pocket. He'd read it later. "Severus, I'm ready?"_

_He turned back and nodded at Adeline. "Shall we go?"_

_She smiled. "Sure!" _

Peter sighed. So this was the start of Severus' relationship with Adeline. Peter just didn't understand it. He helped the girl study. He taught her how to ride a broom… although he wasn't very good at riding one himself. He even got her flowers and chocolate when she was sick in the hospital wing! But what had Severus ever done for her? Severus didn't even know she existed until seventh year! "I did everything for Adeline. Why won't she like me?" he asked himself.

He looked at the calendar. It was a week until Lily's birthday. He shook his head. Whatever, he didn't care about Lily. She was just aiding the separation of the marauders. See, Peter didn't care if James and Sirius pushed him around teasingly. He didn't care that sometimes he took the fall for them, because they took the fall for him most of the time too. What he cared about was that suddenly, they were all getting separated. They were welcoming Snivellus Snape into their gang! James was always with Lily, Sirius was going to be with that idiot girl who got herself kidnapped and Remus would have had a son. He would have been alone in the world. He would have no one. He couldn't let that happen. Marauders were forever, and Peter had to make sure of that.

* * *

Remus and James laughed as the werewolf won another game of chess against Sirius. "So how many chocolate frogs do you owe him now?" James asked. "Fifteen?"

"Sixteen," Remus said proudly.

Sirius crossed his arms. "Seventeen, actually," he grumbled. "But who's counting?"

"Oh come on, Padfoot," James grinned. "You know Remus. He won't make you buy that many." James turned with a grin when the portrait hole opened. "Lily," He called. "Help us convince Sirius that Remus won't make him buy seventeen chocolate frogs." Lily frowned.

"Exploding snaps?"

"No," Sirius said angrily. "If it was exploding snaps, I would have won. We were playing chess."

"Wow, Sirius," Lily laughed. "I wouldn't have even challenged Remus."

"Shut up!"

She giggled before sitting on Sirius' lap. "Oh come on, Sirius. Lily is sorry," She teased. "Lily is very, very sorry and she'll make it up to you however you want." James frowned when Sirius smirked at him.

"First, stop talking like that. Second, make out with me on my bed."

"Sirius!" James shouted as Lily smacked the boy's chest. James quickly pulled Lily of his lap and sat her down next to him. "Stay away from my girlfriend," He said warningly. Sirius chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender.

"So, Lily," Remus said casually. "Your birthday is on the 30th, week from now… Did anyone get you that red, leather bound notebook you wanted?" She gasped, covering her hand with her mouth.

"Remus, you didn't!"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

"Remus!" She shook her head. "I'm going up to my room. You guys give me headaches. See you at dinner. If I don't wake up by then, make sure Alice wakes me up, okay?" James nodded, kissing her quickly before she left.

"Guys!" he said in panic when he was sure that Lily was out of hearing range. "I forgot Lily's birthday was in seven days!"

Remus shook his head disapprovingly while Sirius snorted. "I didn't even know. You're head boy. Just go down to Hogsmeade. Buy her some chocolates."

"I can't buy her some chocolates when Mr. Kiss Ass over here bought her a leather bound notebook!" James glared at the werewolf.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You can't hate me just because I'm considerate. However, I agree with Sirius. We can all go to Hogsmeade so you two can get a present for her. Gods, even Peter got her something."

"What?!" Sirius shouted in disbelief. "But he forgot my birthday last year!"

"Well I helped him. He got Lily rather beautiful quills, the feather of a hippogriff. It's quite rare since most trainers don't like taking feathers off of their animals. Peter and I were able to find one kind enough to give us four."

"I can't believe Peter remembered and I didn't," James moaned in horror. "Come on! We have to go now! Let's get to the statue."

-----

Sirius grinned, coming out of the shop with a book in his hands. James smiled. "What did you get her?" He held the book up for his friends to see. The title read _Witches Guide for Mediwitch Training.' _Lily had been saying how she needed the book for her training after Hogwarts. It was a perfect present, along with the chocolates that Sirius had bought for her. James patted his friend on the back. "Okay. Now I have to find something."

"Well, let's try not to make it clichéd," Remus said, reasonably. "You should get her something unique, something she won't expect."

James and Sirius stared at each other. "Jewelry?" Sirius asked.

"Jewelry," James nodded.

Remus rolled his eyes. "It's clichéd but I'm most certain that Lily won't expect it from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Absolutely nothing. Come on, that new store opened up. Let's go."

The boys walked over to the new shop and looked into the window. James' eyes widened. "Do you think my parents will be upset if I got her something that cost 5 galleons?"

Sirius snorted. "My parents would, but yours? Your mother's quite romantic, aint she?"

James grinned and pointed at something in the window. "Then that one right there is perfect!"

* * *

"_HAPPY BIRTHDY TO YOU!"_

Lily blushed and grinned happily as her friends finished singing to her. They rushed to hug her, all vying to be first, but James made sure that he was close enough to embrace the girl before they got to her. Remus, Sirius, Frank, Peter, Alice, her roommates Jane and Nora, and Adeline waited patiently. While they spoke to each other, Adeline seemed to drift off, feeling out of place. She smiled softly as she watched Lily continue to hug her other friends. The redhead had invited her a day or two ago and she didn't know why, but she accepted. She suddenly wished that she kindly declined.

In the middle of the common room, Lily quickly noticed Adeline by herself. She smiled at her friends before scurrying over to the girl. Adeline smiled shyly. Lily knew her because the girl was a prefect and a really good one at that. "Adeline? Don't you want to come over and have some cake?" She asked.

She shrugged in response. "It's okay. I'll have some later."

Lily glanced back. "Do you want to talk for a bit?"

"About what?"

Lily grinned and pulled the girl over to the corner. "I have a friend in Slytherin… someone I'm sure you've been noticing for a while now."

Adeline blushed. "Am I that obvious about Severus?"

Lily frowned. "Severus? I thought you liked Regulus." Adeline's eyes widened and Lily began to laugh. "I'm kidding!"

The girl merely shook her head. "Don't scare me like that."

"So?" Lily asked, nudging her. "You love Severus, do you?"

"I hardly think that love is the word for it. I barely talk to him-"

"Okay, so you like him," she wiggled her eyebrows. "I can help you…"

"You would?" Adeline asked hopefully. "I swear, Lily, I acted like a fool in front of him. Not only did I literally run into him but I dropped my books on his feet. He probably thinks I'm a complete moron."

Lily waved her hand. "I think he likes you too. See, he used to like me but he'll get over it quickly."

"He used to like you?" she frowned.

"Oh, no!" Lily moaned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no," she laughed. "It's okay, Lily. Some suspected it with the way he looked at you before. He's quite sneaky but some are fast enough to catch it."

"But he's looking at you like that now!" She responded cheerfully. "He's just, you know, in denial."

"Do you really think so?"

"Lily!" The two looked at the others.

"Come on," Adeline smiled, suddenly happy. "I'd like some of that cake you were talking about."

-----

Lily frowned as she stared at the letter. McGonagall had walked into the girls' dorm to give it to her. The professor left with a smile, leaving the girl to stare at the envelope. She shrugged and quickly tore the sealing. Her attention was diverted as she heard a whooshing noise. The door opened once more and James Potter came flying in on his new broom. The girls nearly screamed at the sight, Lily gripping the letter tightly as she watched him zoom towards her. Before she knew it, James had pulled her up and swung her around so that she was sitting on the broom. "James!" she squealed as he soared out the open window. She laughed and held onto him tightly. "You're such a jerk! I can't believe you!" He turned to grin back at her before pulling the handle up, making them soar upward.

He made a quick turn and the two landed in the astronomy tower.

She smiled at him. "So Mr. Romantic, what was so important that you had to make a spectacle of yourself down there?"

James laughed. "I didn't give you your present!"

Lily's cheeks reddened. "You didn't have to get me-"

"Oh, stop that!" he scolded. "If I hadn't gotten you a present you'd be even madder." She shrugged, grinning at him.

"You know me all to well," She sighed. He smiled as he continued to search his pockets.

"Ah, here it is!" He walked towards her slowly, making sure that she was looking into his eyes. James let a small smirk fall into place and Lily gulped and touched the wall with her back. He leaned close to her, letting the ghost of his breath brush her lips. Craning his neck, he leaned in closer so that their chests were touching and his mouth was near Lily's ear. "Open it," he whispered. Lily's closed eyes opened and she looked downward.

She blushed and smacked James' chest. "Stupid tease!" She muttered. He chuckled and gave her the little package. She turned themselves so that he was on the wall, his arms around her waist, and her back was resting James' soft chest. She slowly tore the wrapping, her heart beating in excitement as she wondered what was inside. James' fingers were rubbing her side lazily. She turned to smile at him and with his free hand, he opened the box. Lily looked back and gasped.

Inside the box was a necklace of a lily. The green stem shone when the moon hit it and the white petals glimmered softly. "Do you like it?" he asked softly. "The stem is made of emerald and the petals are pearl."

"James," she said breathlessly. "This must have been a fortune."

He nuzzled her cheek. "Anything for you."

Tears pricked the back of her eyes as asked him to put it on. When he closed the clasp she quickly turned and kissed him. James smiled, his embrace tightening. "What's that?" he suddenly asked, pointing to the floor. Lily glanced and laughed.

"I was gripping this like my life depended on it," She explained, breaking free from his arms. She picked up the envelope and continued to open it. James stood straight when she gasped.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It- It's Petunia. She's awake!"


	15. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys.**

**I'm sorry to say that I've been feeling sick recently and yesterday I was rushed to the ER. **

**The chapter I've made is almost done but I'm afraid I might puke on my computer. **

**Lol. **

**Again guys. I'm really sorry. I'll update as soon as I possibly can. Pray that I get better soon so I don't have to keep you guys waiting!**

**Love,**

**Athenian Grace**


	16. So Close

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I really love you guys. You're the best! **

**I'm really touched by the support you gave me while I was sick. You guys are true cyber-friend. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song belongs to Jon McLaughlin.**

**Chapter 13: **So Close

_A life goes by, romantic dreams must die _

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now, forever, I know_

_All that I want is to hold you, so close_

_We're so close to reaching, that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this one's not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming_

_Though we know we are so close_

_So close, and still so far

* * *

_

Lily and James glared at each other angrily. Sirius seemed to be holding his friend back while Remus stood by Lily's side silently. "You really are the worst, James Potter," She finally spat after a long silence. "I thought you had changed, but of course- You proved me wrong! You are the arrogant, ignorant, idiotic, moron that I first met on the Hogwarts train!" James looked baffled before he roared in annoyance.

"And you're a know-it-all, stuck up geek who thinks she's better than everyone else!" Sirius gasped behind him as Remus looked up in disbelief. James had never once insulted the girl before. "Why don't you just listen to your sister and leave?!" He pushed himself away and stormed out of the common room. Lily stared at the wall, not knowing what to do next. She looked up at Remus and Sirius, trying to hold her pride in as she gave them a haughty laugh.

"Like I care what he says," She muttered.

"Lily," Sirius said softly as he cautiously made his way towards her. She stepped back and bowed her head down. Tears began to course down her cheeks.

"What did I do?" she stuttered. "What did I say to upset him? I didn't mean it, I swear." She continued to sob. Her body shook as Remus and Sirius wrapped their arms around her.

"It's okay, Lily Bean," Sirius told her cheerfully. Remus threw a glare at him. "Prongs is just scared that he might lose you."

"Well why'd he have to yell at me for?" she asked them.

"You yelled at him too," he responded flatly.

"On the contrary," Remus stated. "James started it."

"Touché, my furry friend." She tried hard not to smile as they continued to banter. Sirius grinned at her happily. "Do I see a smile cracking onto your face?" he asked. She shrugged and looked away. "Oh, RJ," Sirius sang.

"Don't call me that," the werewolf snapped.

"I think someone wants some ice cream," He continued as he ignored Remus. Lily nodded.

"I'd like that very much," She told them.

"To the kitchen!" Sirius proclaimed before he hoisted her onto his back and ran out, bellowing loudly. Lily sighed as she closed her eyes and thought about what had happened.

_James grinned as he watched Lily walk into the room. The room lit up now that she was back from her visit with Petunia. "Tiger Lily," He called happily as he picked her up. She let out a quiet laugh, grabbing hold of him, while he carried her to the couch. _

"_James!" she groaned when he lay on top of her. He giggled girlishly as he nibbled on her neck. "I'm tired, James. I want to go to sleep." He pouted._

"_Most men don't like hearing that, Lily." _

_She smirked at him before pushing him off with a heavy sigh. "The visit with Petunia didn't go as well as I hoped it would, James," She told him quietly. He frowned as he sat up and rubbed her back. _

"_What happened, Lils?" he asked._

_She looked up at him, unshed tears in her eyes. "She wants me to leave Hogwarts…actually, she wants me to leave the whole wizarding world in general."_

"_What?" he asked in disbelief. "Why?"_

_She snorted. "That's a silly question, don't you think?" He smiled sheepishly. Of course it was. Their parents were just murdered and Petunia was nearly killed herself. "What am I going to do?" she whispered. _

_James shrugged. "Well, since we know that you're staying,-"_

"_Whoa, whoa," she stopped him, holding her hand before his face. "Who said that I'm staying?"_

"_You want to leave?!" He nearly shouted in horror._

"_No! Not permanently, at least! James," She let out a long breath to calm herself. "She's my sister. I can't just leave her alone. I have to give her words some consideration!"_

"_Not permanently," he muttered as he got up. "Are you insane? If I'm right, that nit of a sister of yours-"_

"_James Potter!"_

"_Wants to take you away from the wizarding world for…hmmm…let me thing, EVER! You're living in a dream world if you think she'll let you come back here after leaving? And what about me? Huh? What- what about us? You can't just leave that behind!"_

"_I wouldn't leave it behind, James! We could still send letters and-"_

"_Send letters when she wants you to stay away from the wizarding world?! YOU REALLY ARE CRAZY."_

_Lily's face turned red as she smacked him across the face. "JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU? SHE IS MY SISTER! YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW IMPORTANT MY FAMILY IS TO ME RIGHT NOW!"_

_He shook in fury. "AM I NOT IMPORTANT ANYMORE?!" _

_Her eyes softened as she stared at him. "James, of course you're important. I love you…very much and it's very difficult that you can't believe that…but she's my sister. I can't leave her alone. She's just woken up to find that our parents have died. What kind of sister would I be if I just left her to fend for herself?"_

"_Well she can obviously manipulate people into thinking like idiots," he grumbled. "I'm sure she can influence her way through the world." _

_Lily's eyes widened. She realized that he wasn't going to let go of his pride. "James, don't go insulting my sister," she warned. _

"_I'll insult whoever I want, especially that cow of a sister of yours." _

_Sirius and Remus came bounding into the room, laughing. "Hey guys!" Sirius called, oblivious to what was happening. "You'll never believe what happened. He didn't notice that Remus had stopped in his track, completely aware of the tension in the room. Sirius looked up and frowned. "Who died?" _

_James scoffed. "If it's Petunia Evans, then I'd be smiling."_

_Lily roared as she leaped for him, but Remus quickly grabbed her waist. Sirius quickly made his way to James, scared that he might lunge forward as well. "You're insufferable!" Lily cried from the other side of the room._

"_And you're insane!"_

Lily stared at the ice cream before her. She silently wondered when they got to the kitchens. She spared a glance at Remus and Sirius. With a sigh she pushed the dish towards them. "You guys eat it," She told them softly.

-----

It didn't seem right to eat the ice cream brownie sundae without James.

Frank and Alice sat quietly, listening to James rant about- "I can't believe how stupid and inconsiderate Lily is! Sure she cares about her sister, but what about me? She can't just leave me behind! Gods, she's being such an idiot! But she's so pretty, and I love her so much…but why would she do this? Why would she leave when our relationship is on a smooth course? I bet this was her plan all along! Get James to believe that Lily finally loves him and then dump him like a broken wand!"

Alice sighed as she rested her head on her hand. He'd been going on for an hour already. Apparently, Lily was with Remus and Sirius so James didn't have anyone to talk to. When they asked him about Peter, he simply replied that Peter wasn't as sensitive as the others.

Frank was getting utterly bored and annoyed. James wouldn't let them leave the room. He had said that if Lily was going to steal his best mates, then he was going to steal hers. This was the most ridiculous fight, if you asked Frank. It wasn't like Lily would leave James forever anyway. She just wanted to look after her sister.

"James," Frank suddenly cut in. James stopped and stared at the boy with wide eyes. Frank frowned before continuing. "Don't you think this is a bit…absurd? I mean, if Lily were to leave, she wouldn't be leaving you forever. There are still owls and the post that muggles have."

Alice scoffed. "Frank, it's not about that. It's the fact that Lily is willing to leave James for so long. She didn't even offer if James wanted to go with her." James nodded in agreement, smiling at Alice for defending him.

The boy shook his head. "I assure you, it isn't easy for Lily to leave. Deciding between her sister and her boyfriend is very difficult. It doesn't me she loves James any less. It just means that she cares about her sister's welfare."

"But Lily didn't even offer James to go with her!" Alice countered. "Or, she could bring Petunia here! What's so hard? She could work it out just fine? She isn't just leaving James! She's leaving the rest of us behind as well!"

Frank sighed. "Don't be so selfish, Alice. This is about Lily and her sister."

"And me!" James cut in indignantly.

"Well, I think you're wrong!" Alice spat, standing and crossing her arms as she glared down at him. "Lily shouldn't have to leave! She could just visit her sister on the weekends or something! I'm sure that Dumbledore won't mind!"

"Yea!" James said, puffing his chest out. Alice lifted her hand up and James gave her a high-five.

Frank scrunched his nose in anger as he stood as well. "_Lily_ is _YOUR _best friend and - again!-you shouldn't be so selfish! I bet she's drowned herself in her tears by now! To think that the love of her life wouldn't support her in this decision! She just wants Petunia to know that she isn't alone in this!"

James frowned in thought. "Wait a minute-"

"Well she's completely forgotten that she's leaving us behind!"

"Stop saying that! You've said that a million times now! You're the only one who thinks that she's going to leave us behind! How do you know that she isn't going to write us letters? Maybe she'll visit us or-"

"She shouldn't have to visit us! She should stay with us and visit Petunia!"

"Alice, I can't believe how self-centered you're being!"

"Well I can't believe how stupid you're being!"

James slowly backed away towards the door. Maybe, just maybe, he shouldn't have gone to Frank and Alice.

* * *

Lily walked down the corridor, lonely and upset.

It had been a week since she stopped talking to James. A small part of her thought that maybe he was right. She wasn't thinking of him at all. Guilt swiftly coursed through her as she sat on the ground. A strong pout was set on her face, her hair hiding her eyes. The portraits began whispering when they saw her. She rolled her eyes, trying to ignore them, but as the minutes passed by, all she really could hear was their chatter.

"Lily?" She looked up to see James standing in front of her. He opened his mouth hesitantly. "I…I'm sorry. I'm being such an idiot." He told her. His eyes softened as he stared at her.

Lily gave him a small smile as she jumped up, into his arms.

James sighed, breathing in her scent. "How can you love a git like me?"

She laughed. "I don't know. It's just something I do."

He grinned goofily before tightening his embrace. "I'm inconsiderate."

"I'm a know it all."

"But you're a pretty know it all."

"Do you promise?" she pouted. "Even if I go away…just for a little while?"

James swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. "I- I d-don't see the p-p-problem with that." He stuttered. She giggled and nuzzled the crook of his neck.

"Do you think I'm not thinking about you, James? I want you to know that I don't want to have to choose between you and Petunia."

"And you don't have to!" he said firmly. "I'm just being a moron, a complete and utter moron. I wouldn't be shocked if you found someone better."

Lily glared at him, hitting his chest. "Don't say that! You're the best. I'm a horrible girlfriend for saying those things to you. They weren't true! I promise!"

A sad smile fell onto James' face. "Some were true though…" Lily smiled sheepishly. "We're going to have to try a lot harder than we thought, Tiger Lily."

"It's going to work," determination etched on her face. "This relationship…it's going to work. It has to."

James closed his eyes and kissed her fiery hair. They held each other tightly as they made their way back to the Head's Dorm. "It'll work," he promised her.


	17. If I Fell

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I really love you guys. You're the best! **

**I JUST WANTED TO SAY, THAT THIS MIGHT BE THE SECOND TO LAST, OR THE THIRD TO LAST CHAPTER. I REGRET IT VERY MUCH, BUT THE STORY'S GONNA WRAP UP SOON. I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song belongs to The Beatles. **

**Chapter 14: **If I Fell

_If I trust in you, oh please, don't run and hide_

_If I love you too, oh please, don't hurt my pride _

_Like her_

_Cause I couldn't stand the pain_

_And I would be sad, if our new love was in vain

* * *

_

Lily sighed exasperatedly as James walked in with the tenth bouquet of roses. A bright grin was set on his face as he marched up towards her. "Tiger Lily," He said cheerfully. "Look what I got you!"

"What?" she drawled. The first two were sweet…now it was just getting annoying. He frowned before kissing her cheek and setting the flowers before her. "They're lavender this time," She stated. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, but really only four are lavender. One is white and three are peach. Do you know what that means?" Lily could see the clear adoration shining through his eyes. She frowned.

"What?"

"Well, one rose means 'I', and white symbolizes reverence. The four mean 'love' and lavender means love at first sight. The last three mean 'you' and peach," His bottom lip trembled as he whispered the last part. "symbolizes passion."

Lily slowly moved further down the couch. "James," She said quietly. "You're getting a bit creepy." In response, he thrust a box of chocolates under her nose. She looked down, her emerald eyes trying hard to focus on the elaborately decorated cover. "What's that?" She asked, deciding to play dumb.

"Chocolate," He whispered. "Would you like me to feed it to you?"

"Okay!" She leapt up to show that she wasn't allowing him to hand feed her the chocolate. She turned back to see that he was staring up at her, the cover in his hand and the box open. Her jaw dropped in disbelief. "This stops now! I…what is the matter with you?"

James shook his head. "I'm confused. I thought you wanted me to feed-"

"I don't want you to feed me! Why are you acting like….like some obedient…dog?"

"Dog?" he whimpered. Her eyes widened. Were there… were there unshed tears in his eyes.

"James!" she scolded. "Stop that!"

He immediately stopped and stared up at her. "Well, what am I supposed to do then?" he snapped.

"What do you mean?! I don't even know why you're doing this! Five days ago, a dozen red roses. Four days ago, six yellow roses. Three days ago, five boxes of chocolate frogs along with twenty boxes of Bertie's. Two days ago, two dozen pink carnations and yesterday, five dozen white carnations! Why are you doing this?!"

"I'm a horrible boyfriend!" He whined, throwing the box of chocolates on the floor. "I'm mean to you, then when I try to be kind, I ruin it even more! I'm the worst boyfriend ever to be born!"

"James, stop acting like a girl and tell me why you're doing this!" She screeched angrily.

"I feel bad about what I did to you two weeks ago!"

Lily stopped to stare at him. Her shoulders sagged and her eyes glowed with such love. "James Potter," She sighed. She pushed him back onto the couch and sat on his lap. James gave her a look of confusion. She kissed him softly nuzzled his neck, running her fingers in circles on his chest. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" he mumbled with insecurity that Lily never knew he had.

"Of course not!" she laughed. She shook her head and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you."

"I'm still a bit puzzled," he admitted sheepishly.

"James, didn't I say that I forgave you for that?!"

"Well yes…"

"And I told you that I understood why you were acting like that?"

"…I guess, yes you did."

"And then we had our ice cream and brownies together?"

"Yes, I do recall that."

She pouted and pulled back so he could see her. "So why do you think that you're such a bad boyfriend?"

"Because I am," he grumbled.

Biting her lip, Lily quickly made her decision and pushed herself off of him. "You're right," She told him, pointing her chin upward and crossing her arms. "You're a horrible boyfriend." Poor James looked like a crestfallen puppy that was just kicked in the stomach. She rolled her eyes. "You're such a horrible boyfriend because you think you're a horrible boyfriend!"

He cocked his head to the side. "Heh?"

Clicking her tongue, she left the room to leave him in his thoughts.

* * *

Sirius' head began to droop as Lily continued to rant about James. "And do you know what he did?" He heard her yell while Remus nudged him to make sure he was awake. He waved a hand at him, signaling that he was okay. "He tried to hand feed me the chocolate. Hand feed it to me! Can you believe it?" The two boys muttered a small 'no', shaking their heads fervently. "Oh stop that, I know you guys aren't paying attention."

"W-well can you blame us, Lily?" Sirius whined. "This is so boring." She raised an eyebrow at him. Remus hid his face in his hands, trying to mute his laughter. Sirius quickly sat up with wide, innocent eyes. "I love you," He said hopefully. She rolled her eyes and sat next to them.

"You guys are right," She pouted.

Remus shrugged. "I'm sure that James is just as upset about this. Don't worry. James will be getting over this weird phase. He's just feeling guilty about before."

Sirius snorted. "He shouldn't be feeling guilty. Lily said so." The redhead nodded in agreement before throwing herself on the couch. "I think," he exclaimed, scratching his chin. "If he wants you to get angry, you should get angry."

Remus and Lily looked at each other as their friend developed a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes…very angry."

The werewolf leaned back. "I'm scared."

-----

Lily crept around the corner, throwing a look of apprehension over her shoulder. "Are you sure this is going to work?" she whispered. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is!"

"Can we run through this one more time?" Remus asked.

"Oh my- we go up to James! We tell him Lily is furious with him! She comes and brings him a storm of pain! And then he feels better!"

"How does that make him feel better?!" Lily snapped.

"Just trust me! James is a masochist to the extreme. He'll be drooling by the time you're done."

"You're such an idiot!"

"Shh! Look! He's right there!" Lily and Remus froze as they looked over. James was storming out of the boy's bathroom, looking absolutely angered.

"What the hell are you doing in there?!" He shouted. The three stared at each other curiously. Sirius' jaw dropped and their eyes widened as Maggie Hart came out of the bathroom after him. "You do know that that's the _boy's _bathroom, don't you? You scared all of the first years to bits!"

"Who cares?" Maggie scoffed. Her eyes softened as she leaned towards James. "You know, I've been missing you for the past few months…"

James raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you've had a total of ten boyfriends in this short time?"

Sirius held onto Lily's waist tightly, his hand covering her mouth, as she tried to storm over to the two. "Stop it!" he hissed in her ear. "This is crucial! This could become part of the plan!"

"Forget the plan, you idiot!" Remus whispered fervently. "Let her rip Hart to shreds for all I care!"

"For the love of Merlin, Maggie," James whined. "You know, I'm having some problems right now, okay? Now is the time that you decide to bother me?"

She frowned. "I've been 'bothering' you for the last month or two. You know that I only go out with those guys because I can't bear to say no. That's how nice I am!" She laughed. "You know that I'll only love you, Jaime." He cringed violently.

"Can you…what do those Americans say… skedaddle? I'm kind of trying to find Lily…my _girlfriend._" The three hidden friends snorted as James spoke to her as if speaking to a child.

"I seriously don't know what you see in that girl."

"Weren't you friends with her before?" James frowned in confusion. "And what do you care! She's mine and that's all there is to it… oh well, she's mine and I'm hers and that's all there is to it! Lily wouldn't be happy if I was calling her a possession so I figure equal treatment would mean she wasn't one." He took on a dreamy look as he continued. Lily smiled softly behind Sirius' hand. "Did you know that Lily-"

"Eh!" She exclaimed, throwing her hand up to stop him. "I don't care what Lily thinks or does or whatever!" She swung her hips and delicately traced James' jaw line. "You know…there was a time where you would do anything for me." He clenched his jaw and stiffly grabbed her wrist. Her mouth dropped at the sheer pain but she quickly twisted it into a seductive smile. "Kinky," She said lowly. "Does Lily know you have a sadistic streak in you?"

James pushed her away roughly. "Maggie, as I've been telling you for the past two months. I'm with Lily. I'm happy. Go away."

He started walking away. "Don't walk away from me!" She whined, stomping her foot. She quickly grabbed his arm and spun him around. Before James could say anything she leaned in, twisting her hand in his hair, and diving into what she thought would be a passionate kiss. Remus, deciding that it was much too nice of a day for murder, helped Sirius hold Lily. There was a fire in the redhead's eyes as she moaned, trying to fight her way to James. They froze at James' disgusted cry.

James pushed Maggie towards the wall as he wiped his lips. "Oh god! You drooled on me!"

Maggie turned red in embarrassment. "I did not!"

"Yes you did! You flooded my face like- like the Nile River! Merlin! How many times do I have to tell you to stop?!" He pointed an accusing finger at her. "Listen! Lily is my girlfriend and I love her very much!" Sirius dropped his hand from Lily's mouth when he felt her bite him. She quickly began scratching the arms around her waist. "She's all I want and I regret going out with you because if I didn't, I would have had more time with Lily! I'll say it again! I'm looking for my Tiger Lily so leave me alone!"

"Oh James!" Lily cried as Remus and Sirius finally pulled away to nurse their wounds. James turned, startled.

"Lily Bean?" he asked uncertainly.

"You stupid idiot!" She laughed. James grinned as he ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I've been acting so stupid lately."

"I'm not surprised," She drawled. She tilted her head to glare at Maggie. "And you! Stay away from my boyfriend, ya?" She swiftly kissed James. "May way of cleansing you of Maggie's germs," She said. Maggie shrieked before making her way down the hallway quickly. "Why didn't you tell me that's she's been bothering you?" She pouted.

James shrugged. "Didn't want you to worry," He smiled.

"Um, hello?" Sirius said sarcastically. "Your girlfriend just ripped out skin off. Can you at least reprimand her a bit?" Remus shrugged before nodding in agreement.

James grinned. "Okay," In one swift motion, Lily was suddenly on his shoulder.

"James!" She gasped, grabbing his waist.

"Shh!" He hushed. "I have to reprimand you," he looked at his two friends. "And I will! In the room of requirements. I'm going to punish you for your foul behavior. Again…" He smirked. "And again, and again, and again," He continued, getting louder as he continued to walk away. Sirius was gagging behind them while Remus laughed, holding desperately to the walls so he wouldn't fall over.

"Potter, I hate you!" They heard Lily's voice echo after they turned the corner.

"You aren't going to be saying that in a few minutes!" He responded in a sing-song way.


	18. I Can't Decide

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I really love you guys. You're the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song belongs to the Scissor Sisters. **

**PROPS TO THE PERSON WHO GETS THE JOKE ON LILY'S SHIRT.**

**Chapter 14: I Can't Decide**

_I can't decide _

_Whether you should live or die_

_Oh, you'd probably go to heaven_

_Please don't hang your head and cry_

* * *

"Stop being so stupid!" James shouted as he tugged on his tie. "I look just fine!" Sirius rolled his eyes. Eighteen, out of Hogwarts, and still such an idiot.

"No, you don't. You look like a moron. You should have worn a bow tie."

"I think he looks just fine, Padfoot," Remus shrugged. "Handsome as ever." James beamed and stuck his tongue out childishly. Sirius sighed in exasperation. "Okay, Black, tell us. What exactly is wrong with the way James looks?"

"Everything!" Sirius shouted. James frowned while Remus shook his head and rubbed his temples. "His hair looks as if he just got up, his tie has polka-dots on it, POLKA-DOTS, and no, James, I don't care what Lily wanted! Your lips are chapped and one of your sleeves is longer than the other, trust me I know. You put the cufflinks on wrong, there's lint all over your pants, there's something in your teeth," James' eyes widened as he began to rub his teeth with his finger rapidly. "And you look quite…large in this outfit."

"Large?!"

"Oh now he's done it," Remus muttered.

James' lip began to tremble as he stared into the mirror. "Sirius is right! I look… I look hideously fat!"

Peter sniggered from the couch. "Prongs, you aren't fat at all, and another thing! What's wrong with being heavy?"

He flinched, smiling innocently. "Nothing, nothing at all!" He turned to look at his profile. "I've just been working hard to keep this physique." All of the marauders snorted at their friend. "What?! I can't go around waddling on Auror missions. I have to keep fit."

"Don't tell Alastor that," Sirius laughed. "He'll give us another one of those speeches…and then he'll add 'constant vigilance' in it somewhere, just for fun."

James straightened and looked at his friends unhappily. "I don't know guys. Maybe Sirius is right. I look horrid."

"Thank you!"

"What?! Don't listen to him!"

"Seriously, Prongs, you're going to listen to the boy who wears footy-pajamas at the age of eighteen?" Remus drawled.

Sirius swirled around and glared. "They're comfortable and warm in the winter!"

"Wear socks!"

"Socks while sleeping?" Sirius asked in disgust. "That's ridiculously uncomfortable."

James turned red and stomped his feet like a child. "SHUT UP! THIS IS ABOUT ME RIGHT NOW!"

--

Lily giggled as she twisted her hips to and fro. Adeline smiled sadly behind her. Lily turned to look at her friend. Her eyes darkened. Severus and she were getting so close when suddenly Adeline's father swooped in and married her off to a muggle. Adeline was never sure what had happened. Her father had approved of the boy in her letters. When she asked, all the man ever told her was that he had connections that told him Severus Snape was someone not to deal with. Severus remained emotionless. It was easy to tell he was heartbroken, both of them were. He took it as a sign that he was meant to love no one but Lily, to live a lonely life.

Lily shook her head. "Smile," She whispered. "It'll get better."

"That's what you think," Adeline sighed. "Oh Lily, you look so beautiful."

Lily grinned and turned back to the mirror. Her dress wasn't simple, but it wasn't over the top either.

"Do you think James will appreciate it?" She asked softly.

Adeline nodded. "Oh he definitely will. You'll have him weak in the knees."

"I've always had him weak in the knees," She replied slyly.

The two laughed. "Hey!" They heard. Alice came into the room, tapping her foot. "Maid of Honor is waiting!" She said impatiently.

"As if she was the one who's getting married today," Frank said behind her. Sarcasm was dripping in his words. "Come along, Alice. You'll have your day soon enough."

--

_Lily frowned in horror. "That's it?"_

_James shrugged nonchalantly. "Yup."_

_Lily gave him a cool look. "Are you sure that's it?"_

"_Yea, what else is there to say?"_

_She gave him a frustrated sigh. "Well!" She exclaimed. "If this is all I mean to you- some disheveled, slapdash of saying 'will you marry me?' then no! James Potter I will not-"_

_Suddenly she heard loud cackling in the sky. She looked up to see, written in fireworks, "LILY, I WOULD BE HONORED TO BE YOUR HUSBAND. MARRY ME?" _

_She gasped. "James," she cooed. "It's so…clichéd!" _

_His shoulders slumped. "What? I thought you wanted something magnificent?!" _

"_It is! It is!" She laughed. He grinned as he got down onto his knee. His eye suddenly widened and his hand flew to the small of his back. _

"_Ow!" he cried. _

_Lily was instantly at his side. "What happened?" _

"_It hurts!" He whined as he fell onto the grass. "Oh my god, make it stop! I feel like something is stabbing my back! Ugh! I think I pulled something!" She sat next to him on the grass, waiting for him to feel better, but the rain started to pour down and Lily wanted to take him in. "Wait! Lily!" _

"_What is it?" She asked as she tried to pull him off the ground. _

"_What's more romantic than asking in the rain?" She stopped and looked down at him. His hair was splayed on the wet grass and his eyes were twitching as the rain continued to hit his face. He took the ring out of his pocket and held it up to her face. "Lily Evans!" He shouted over the thunder. "Marry me?"_

"_James, we're going to get sick!" She laughed as tears streaked down her face. _

"_Marry me, Lily!" _

"_Of course I will!" _

--

"No!"

"James, just put this on and-"

"No, he's going to listen to me because he knows that that tie looks hideous and-"

"Sirius, Remus, stop fighting! This is MY wedding day and-"

"Do you think they have those cheese balls that you can put onto crackers and that chomp on? Oh would you all calm down!"

"Dear gods, none of you are invited to my wedding with Alice! I forbid it!"

"Would you just listen and-"

"No, shut up because James has to put this lovely tie on."

"It's hideous!"

"All I'm saying is that I really like appetizers and-"

"HEY! HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Alice was standing at the door, holding her dress up so she wouldn't trip. The men noticed that she was looking around the room in horror. Water was pouring out of the cracked vases that were thrown across the room, tables were overturned and chair cushions were ripped, fluff poking out. "Guys…you did remember that this isn't our room, right? This is the churches room. Good Merlin, Lily is going to kill you five!"

"Alice, don't!" James said, waving his wand so that everything was repaired. "Don't tell Lily, okay? This is her big day and I don't want her stressed out. She's already been so tense for the past couple of months."

Alice snorted with a shake of her head. "She's a crazy one, you're marrying."

"_Blue or Purple?"_

_Alice's eyes popped out. The redhead was sitting on her bed, papers scattered around her. "For…your wedding dress?" She asked in confusion._

"_No, you're right, you're right. Too plain… how about gold with red polka dots? Maybe hot pink with orange flames on the bottom?"_

"_Lily, why don't you just calm down for a bit and listen to what you're saying."_

"_What am I saying wrong?" She asked. Alice grimaced, deciding not to test her best friend's limit. _

"_Okay! I'm here!" She heard behind her. Adeline walked into the room quickly. "What's going- Oh my Merlin!" _

_Lily's frown deepened. "What is it? What's wrong?" _

"_We might have to call James," Adeline whispered. "I'll be right back… floo network?"_

"_Right next to my room," Alice answered back. _

_Lily tapped her chin. "Alice! I can have you wear the Hogwarts uniform! Wouldn't that be cute?" She stared laughing hysterically. Alice quickly took a step back. She peered into the hallway and was relieved to see James coming in through the fireplace. A look of concern was on his face. He walked towards her with a frown. _

"_What happened?"_

"_Your fiancée's gone insane," she hissed. "Before she started talking about odd colored wedding dresses, she told me that she wanted you to wear a neon orange suit with a lilac shirt inside!" _

_James scowled. "I'm sure it isn't that bad." He looked into the room with a grin. "Lily B- bejesus! What in God's name-!" Lily's usually flat red hair was disarrayed and sticking up in every which way. She looked as if she had stolen clothes from a sumo wrestler and her eyes were sunken in. "Lily?" He asked quietly. "What's the matter love?"_

_Lily gasped and stood on her bed, pulling the covers with her. The papers flew off the blanket and landed on the floor. "James Potter!" She huffed. "You aren't supposed to see that bride in her wedding dress!" _

_James' jaw dropped. "Lily! You're in a shirt that says 'I Search the Skies for a Blue Police Box (It responds to the name TARDIS)'…" James glanced at Alice in confusion. "What's a TARDIS?"_

_Lily suddenly screeched loudly. Adeline covered her ears while Alice and James glowered at her. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU DON'T LIKE MY WEDDING DRESS?!"_

James pinched the bridge of his nose. He spent half that night ducking vases, healing paper cuts, and looking down to see himself dressed in eccentrically designed suits.

"Let's…move on now, shall we?" Frank stated. "I agree with Remus, Sirius. That tie looks hideous. He should wear that green one. It matches Lily's eyes."

Sirius crossed his arms and sulked in the corner. "Stupid freaks who don't know fashion," he muttered.

"I HEARD THAT YOU CHEEKY BASTARDS!" they heard. James gasped and his eyes lit up.

"Lily Bean!" He squealed. "Are you outside?" He looked down to see a white dress brush by the doorway.

"James! You can't see me yet! I just wanted to say I could hear your screaming from the other side of the church and I thought I told you to shut up about my stress breakdown!"

"Oh, Tiger Lily-"

"James, stop right there, I know you're coming towards the door."

He stopped in his tracks with a pout.

"Wipe that frown of your face, love."

"How did you-"

"I know you! Duh!"

James laughed. "Lily Pad, why don't you go back to your room? It's time for me to go up to the alter." He heard a choked sob before the pattering of feet.

James, Sirius and Frank scoffed. "Women."

"Excuse me?" Alice asked icily.

"Nothing," Frank quickly said before pushing her out of the room. "Hurry up, fellas. Our boy is about to hit his next milestone."

* * *

Lily giggled as James kissed her neck. They watched their friends dance around the dance floor. "You're my husband," She whispered to him.

"I'd hope so," He told her sarcastically. They leaned in to kiss each other, but Sirius' drunk calling interrupted them. Lily growled as they turned to look at their friend. Remus was trying to keep him up, a frown on his face. James laughed and went over to them. Lily sighed. She knew James wasn't drunk, but once Sirius was, James would dump bottles down his throat. She rested her elbow on the table and put her chin on her palm, watching what would occur.

Luckily, James only drank two or three beers. Lily tilted her head. She was quite proud…until James stumbled backwards. She rolled her eyes. James never was able to hold his liquor. She decided to walk over and snatch him before he could do any harm. Besides, she had the best wedding present to give him.

She was pregnant.

She bounced her way to her husband with a smile on her face. Sirius was laughing, Peter was watching them with a grin, and Remus was shaking his head in horror. Lily frowned as she followed his gaze down to the floor. "Sirius, no!" Remus shouted, but it was too late. Sirius' foot was jotting out behind James and the poor man tripped backwards. Lily gasped.

To her horror, the wedding cake was behind James.

Cake splattered everywhere. People nearby were covered in icing. Lily looked down at her dress slowly. Small chunks were sliding off, leaving white and blue filling on the once pure white gown. Her face turned red as she looked around. All the guests were staring at her, wondering what she was going to do next.

"Boom!" Sirius slurred, pointing at James. He turned round, circling, as he looked around the room. "Boom! Boom!" Remus' jaw was dropped. Peter was slowly bring his icing covered finger into his mouth.

Lily shook violently as she watched James get off the cake and start laughing. "Boom!" He repeated. "Boom!"

"JAMES POTTER!" She shouted. "SIRIUS BLACK!"

The two turned to look at her. Sirius' eyes widened and he hid behind James, cowering. "Big boom! Big Boom!" He said, pointing at Lily.

James sobered a bit and he looked down at Lily's gown. "Now I'm in for it," He slurred.

Lily screeched. "I'm going to kill you!"


End file.
